


Malec Drabbles

by malecstele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fights, Fluff, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, these are all pretty short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 84
Words: 34,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstele/pseuds/malecstele
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles from my Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first drabble I made over a year ago

Alec was sleeping in his comfy bed. He slowly blinked his eyes open and remembered that he was once again in a new place. Paris. Him and Magnus arrived yesterday night. Alec didn’t do too much looking around because he was exhausted from their previous adventure. He crashed on the soft bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

He softly smiles before closing his eyes again. This was so unlike him, he was usually up early, due to his profession, however this trip was so tiring. Magnus hasn’t woken him up yet so maybe he can sleep a few more minutes…

That wish was short lasted because within moments of shutting his eyes, Alec felt Magnus touch his shoulder and gently shake him. He sleepily gazes at him and groans, “Magnus, please can we start sightseeing later today?” He hears Magnus chuckle, “What happened to you always waking up early?” Alec just mumbled something that couldn’t be understood before closing his eyes again. 

Magnus smiles and kisses his cheek, “There’s a bakery down the road from here, I’ll get us some breakfast.” Alec hears him walk away and their hotel room door close. He drifted into sleep. 

Magnus later returned to find Alec still in bed, rather adorably curled up in a ball. He puts a hand on his cheek and wakes him up. Alec starts to protest so Magnus drags/carries him to the table where he put their breakfast. As Alec slowly started to wake up, thanks to some coffee Magnus bought, he became more excited for the day ahead. So far during the vacation, Magnus brought him to all the touristy places, so Alec knew that they would be going to the Eiffle Tower for sure.

Alec was not disappointed, the Eiffle Tower was the first place they went to. Magnus smiled at Alec as their cab drove them, he loved making his boyfriend happy. Magnus insisted on not using his magic to portal them unless it was to a different country, he wanted to make their vacation as romantic as possible.

Once at the tower, Magnus insisted that they had to take yet another picture to send to Jace and Izzy. Alec added the caption, “Wish you were here, except not really,” which made Magnus snort when he read it. This trip was truly fun and amazing. Words could not describe how much he loved Magnus…that’s when it hit him…he hasn’t told him that he loves him yet. Surely he must know it? Doesn’t he?  
Magnus asks Alec if yes okay because he apparently zoned out for a moment. Alec nods and holds his hand as they proceeded to walk around Paris. Magnus always said that the best way to explore the city was to just get lost in it. He couldn’t agree more. However, he now had the constant thought on whether or not he should tell him, and if so, how? Magnus has told Alec many times before that he loves him and Alec, in return just blushes and gives him some loving gesture in return. He’s never said it back though. Magnus was always patient with him though, surely he wasn’t secretly upset about him with this?

For dinner, Magnus insisted that Alec had to try escargot. He reluctantly agreed, eating snails seemed kind of gross. Magnus, as usual proved him wrong, it turns out that it was quite delicious! They made their way back to their hotel afterwards, Alec was absolutely in awe with all the lights that lit up the city. He wrapped his arm tightly around Magnus and held him close.

When they finally made it back to their hotel room Magnus asks, “So what did you think of Paris, Alexander?” Alec was in a state of pure joy and words just came flying out of his mouth, “Everything was so great! The places, the food, the lights, I love everything! I love you!” Alec stopped talking, feeling himself blush, well that certainly wasn’t the way he planned on telling Magnus.

Magnus stared at him, his eyes glowing with happiness. He gave him a peck on the lips and he whispered, “Say it again.” Alec smiled, “Magnus, I love you, so much.” He then wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. When they broke apart Magnus hugged him and said softly, “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by one of my friends

Sometimes Magnus had one of those days. During these days he just sat on the couch and stared blankly. It was during these days he remembered all of those from his past. It took a lot to cheer him up during these times, which was understandable, Alec thought. It must take a toll on you if you lose everyone you care for eventually. Magnus also didn’t have the best childhood and Alec was well aware of his depression, the only thing he was grateful to Camille for was saving him because he honestly could not stand the thought of a day without him. 

After watching Magnus for a couple of minutes, Alec knew what to do, he went on his phone and opened YouTube and looked up some music. He then plugged his phone into the speaker. The music started playing, some dance song. Alec swayed awkwardly over to Magnus, who looked at him. Alec started to swing his head around, hair going all over the place. That was when he heard Magnus chuckle. Alec threw his arms up, waving them about. Magnus started laughing then.

As the song ends Alec hears a rustle and sees Magnus getting up, a smile on his face. Magnus moves the hair away from Alec’s eyes and softly kisses him. That was when a new song automatically started. It was a slow song. 

“Dance with me,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus nodded and wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, Alec’s going around Magnus’ waist. Magnus buried his face into his neck, breathing him in. Alec felt him relax as they swayed back and forth. It was so peaceful, dancing with the man he loved. 

The next song that played was one about love and living forever with the person. Alec silently freaked out, the whole reason he came up with the dancing was to take Magnus’ mind off of things. Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, holding him close. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispered. “I don’t know how long we will have together, but I can promise that in the time we do have together I’ll love you with every fiber of my being. You’re the love of my life and every day that passes I love you more. For awhile I didn’t think that was possible for me…until you came along. I will love you forever, even when I’m gone, I’ll still be here with you.”

Alec knew that Magnus was tearing up, “And who knows, maybe one day we will figure it out, maybe we can live together forever.”

“Alexander…” he whispered.

“I’m here, always.” 

They danced slowly together for the rest of the night, holding each other closely, never planning to let go.


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the day, Alec was going to propose to Magnus. It was going to be perfect. For the past couple of weeks Alec had been looking at rings and although he knew the one he wanted, he was scared. He knew that Magnus loved him but would someone who is immortal want to marry someone mortal? Eventually Izzy told him that he was overthinking it and encouraged him to buy the ring he had been looking at. It was beautiful, just like Magnus. 

That night they went to one of Magnus’s favorite restaurants and had a great time. They then walked around the city holding hands, walking closely to one another. Alec thought it was crazy, but he felt like he loved Magnus more every day, it seemed impossible to love Magnus more than he already did, but it was true.

On the entire journey back to the loft, Alec kept staring at Magnus, taking him in. This man was the most perfect, beautiful, strong person he knew. Magnus was his world.

Magnus noticed his staring and said to him, “Okay, something is up,” when they got back to the loft.

It was now or never, Alec got down on one knee, “Magnus I love you so much and I cannot imagine a day without you…will you marry me?”

Magnus smiled the biggest smile, knelt down in front of him and gently kissed him, “Yes, love,” he whispered. Alec felt all the nervousness getting replaced with pure joy, he moved forward to kiss Magnus again, but Magnus placed a finger on his lips, “Hold that thought.” With that Magnus disappeared to their room. 

Alec stood up, confused. What was Magnus doing? When Magnus returned he said, “You beat me to it.” That was when Alec noticed that he was carrying a small box. Alec gasped with surprise.

“Will you marry me Alec Lightwood?” Magnus chuckled. 

Alec nodded and held out his hand, Magnus sliding the ring on his finger. Alec then put the other ring on Magnus’ finger. They kissed again and that was when they both knew, this was the start of forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This one is about Alec's death. It has Magnus' POV first then Alec's

Magnus never forgot the day Alec died. Alec had been sick for awhile and it seemed that he was too old to recover. He was 75. Magnus had been taking care of him (much to Alec’s protests) for the past month. Magnus woke up that day knowing that it would be Alec’s last. He didn’t know why he felt that way, but he just knew.

He didn’t leave Alec’s side once. They curled up together and held hands, reminiscing of their life together.

“Remember when we got married?” Magnus whispered.

Alec smiled, “How could I? I was so stressed out and nothing seemed to go right…it was the second best day of my life.”

“Second? What was the first?” 

“The day I met you.”

Magnus felt the tears well up in his eyes and he tried to hold them back but he couldn’t. Alec kisses them away, telling him to not cry.

“I love you darling,” Magnus whispers, burying his face in Alec’s shoulder.

“I love you too, always.”

It happened a few hours later. Alec murmured his name, sounding tired.

“Sleep love,” Magnus soothed. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Alec kissed him and nodded. He rested his head on Magnus’ chest, falling asleep. He never woke up.

***

Alec knew that his life was coming to and end. He has known it for awhile. He felt himself get weaker and he knew that his time was close. Magnus was constantly by his side, taking care of him constantly.  
During his last morning Alec noticed that there was something off about Magnus, it was almost as if he knew something Alec didn’t. Magnus refused to leave his side. When Alec laid on their bed, his husband curled up next to him. Unlike Alec, Magnus hadn’t aged since the day they met. He was still youthful and beautiful. As Alec grew older, he became self conscious about his appearance but Magnus assured him that no matter what Alec looked like he was still beautiful.

“Remember when we got married?” Magnus whispered, taking Alec out of his thoughts.

“How could I? I was so stressed out and nothing seemed to go right…it was the second best day of my life.”

“Second? What was the first?” 

“The day I met you.” It was true, Alec remembered that day vividly and every time the memory crossed his mind pure joy rushed through him. 

Magnus started to cry, and Alec kissed the tears away, telling Magnus not to cry. That was when Alec realized why he was acting so off, he knew that Alec’s life was ending. 

“I love you, darling,” Magnus said.

“I love you too, always,“ it was true, Alec knew that even when he died he would still love Magnus. Time went on and Alec began to grow sleepy. Magnus sensed it too, for he told him, “Sleep love. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Deep down Alec knew that was a lie and he knew that deep down Magnus knew that too, he could feel his life slipping away. Alec nods and kisses his husband one last time before falling asleep on his chest.

As Alec breathed his last breaths he thought of all of those he loved and as Alec slipped away, he had one image in his mind, a beautiful man with cat eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec gets a concussion and Magnus finds out the hard way that it happens to be seizure inducing

Magnus was sitting on the couch, currently brewing a potion for his latest client. It was a quiet night, Alexander was out on patrol with Jace and Izzy. There hadn’t been a lot of demonic activity lately, it was just a standard patrol. Everything was rather peaceful until someone barged into his home without knocking. Before he could react he heard Jace command, “Bring him to the couch!” It was Alec, he was conscious, but barely. 

Magnus stood up, “What happened?” he demanded. It must have been a demon.

“There was a demon attack and they pushed Alec off the building we were on,” Izzy said with tears in her eyes.

“He has a concussion, I can feel it,“ said Jace. Magnus was grateful for the parabatai rune because now he had more for curing than diagnosing. 

Izzy held Alec’s hand, gently stroking it with her thumb as Magnus started working his magic on his fiancé. As soon as he started, Alec gasped and started shaking violently. Spit started coming out of his mouth. Magnus’ heart skipped a beat, he was having a seizure! Magnus couldn’t remember what happened first, Jace doubling over in pain or him telling Izzy to grab one of his potion ingredients, he was in shock. 

Once Alec’s shaking subsided, Magnus poured this paste from one of his jars into his mouth, coaxing him to swallow. It was meant to help with head trauma. After that, Magnus started healing his head, hoping and praying that there wouldn’t be another seizure and that Alec wouldn’t suffer from any brain damage. He was starting to lose his strength but he didn’t want to stop until he knew for sure that his Alexander was going to be okay. He felt someone slip a hand into his, it was Jace, lending him his strength. Minutes later, Magnus felt comfortable enough to stop. 

He gently sat down on the couch and placed Alec’s head on his lap. He felt horrible, his magic may have caused the seizure to begin with. It was hard to tell. He and Alec’s siblings sat with him, waiting for him to show the tiniest sign of consciousness. Magnus scanned him with magic, thankfully he couldn’t detect any brain damage and Jace couldn’t feel anything through their bond either. 

About half a hour after the ordeal Alec’s eyes fluttered opened, looking disoriented. “What happened?” 

They got him to sit up and told him to relax a bit and have some water before they explained. Magnus kissed his forehead and got up, going to the balcony. He exhaled and covered his mouth, tears forming in his eyes. He hadn’t been that scared in a long time, he just had to keep telling himself that Alexander was safe and that was all that mattered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus gets possessed during a banishing and attacks Jace who hits him with Magnus' favorite lamp

Some demons were so easy to banish. Some would go away with just a snap of his fingers. This demon was not one of those. Magnus was hired to banish a demon that was causing a ruckus in this old lady’s bakery. Magnus always came extremely prepared to banishments, no matter how easy it appeared to be. He was extremely grateful that he came prepared this time, this demon was a possessing type and it was so stubborn.

The demon charged at him, Magnus dodged and took cover underneath one of the tables. He shot angry, orange magic at it, managing to clip it several times. However, none of the magic was able to disable the demon. Before Magnus could react, the demon disappeared and darkness surrounded the warlock. 

***

Jace entered Magnus and Alec’s loft around noon. He was here for Alec but he also enjoyed spending time with Magnus. He made himself at home on the couch and waited. 

Magnus soon entered the room, but there was something off about him. His usual smooth walk leaned more towards the awkward side.His make-up was smudged like he just got into a brawl. He seemed almost like he was uncomfortable in his own skin. “Hey, Magnus, is Alec here?” he asked casually.

“Alec is not here at the moment,” said Magnus. Even the way he talked sounded mechanical. Something definitely wasn’t right, didn’t Alec mention Magnus banishing a demon earlier? That was probably it. Jace slowly stood up, grabbing a nearby lamp, and hit the possessed Magnus right on the head. The ceramic pieces flying everywhere. Magnus dropped, unconscious. Jace then drags him onto a chair and ties him up. Once he was sure that the Magnus demon was secured, he called Alec, he would know what to do. 

Alec arrived in record time. He ran over to Magnus’ books of spells, trying to find one he could read, since most of the books were in demonic languages. There was one about basic magic that was in English. It was a plain, brown book that had withered with time. Alec shuffled though the pages, stopping when he found the right section. “Jace grab the jar with the blue lid and the vial with the purple liquid.” Jace did as he was told. Alec told Jace to have his seraph blade ready as he made a circle around Magnus with the supplies Jace grabbed. Magnus immediately woke up, thrashing. Alec held him down, not able to escape, the demon left his boyfriend’s body. It returned to its regular form and faced the couple, hissing. Before it could attack again, Jace struck it with his blade, golden ashes flying everywhere.

“You okay, Magnus?” Alec whispered, kissing his hand.

“Yeah, love, I’m fine,” he smiled weakly. He then nodded at Jace in thanks before noticing the shattered lamp on the floor. “Damn, that one was my favorite.”

Alec let out a small chuckle before pulling Magnus towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus bending Alec over a table

Their kisses were hurried and rushed. Hands clawed at each other’s clothing, unzipping jackets. The hunger for each other completely taking over. The want to never stop touching each other was mutual. It had been days since they’ve seen each other. Magnus had gone away with the other High Warlocks for a meeting. 

Magnus slipped Alec’s jacket off his shoulders, hearing the soft thump of it landing on the floor. Alec pulled Magnus closer to him, he would never be able to get Magnus as close as he wanted him to be, but he might as well try. 

Slipping his finger’s under Magnus’ shirt, Alec pulled up the hem, attempting to yank the garment off. Magnus backed up ever so slightly, giving Alec room. Once the shirt was out of the picture, Magnus began walking Alec backwards towards their room. However, he completely forgot about the new table, it was longer than the previous one. Alec’s legs hit the back of the it and he stumbled. He ended up bending backwards on it. Magnus grinned as he leaned down and continued their rushed kisses. 

Alec pulled away, breathless. He gazed into Magnus’ loving look then started laughing. Magnus, confused at first soon joined in. “Shadowhunters are even graceful when falling on tables,” Alec laughed hysterically. Magnus chuckled, remembering that “graceful” comment from their first time together. He pulled Alec up before putting their foreheads together, smiles still on their faces “Bedroom?” he asked. 

“Bedroom.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: the night after the events of 2x20 Alec has a nightmare about Jace dying and Magnus comforts him.

Pain, grief, terror…these were all understatements to what he was feeling. Even the word, “agony” did not fit. This was bone-crushing, life-ending, soul-being-ripped out of you torture.

Alec collapsed to the floor, his Parabatai rune becoming an angry red before fading into nothing, taking Alec’s soul with it. Curling into the fetal position, Alec felt a hand touch his arm. His eyes open and he shot upwards, breathing heavily, sweat beading off his forehead. 

“Alexander, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked softly.

Alec took in his surroundings, he recognized the familiar walls and bed. It was just a dream. “Jace,” he said breathlessly, his lungs felt heavy, as if they were made of lead. 

“Jace is fine, he’s at the Institute,” Magnus began to rub his hand gently down his boyfriend’s back.

Alec shook his head, “He died, Magnus. I felt it. He was gone. I’ve never felt a pain like that,” he exhales deeply. “I’ve fought demons, broken bones, almost died on many occasions but I’ve never felt that way before.” 

Magnus moves his hand towards Alec’s cheek. Alec leaning into his touch. “I don’t know what happen in Idris, Alexander, I wish I had the answers but I don’t. But Jace is okay, no matter what happened to him back there. Even your rune is still intact,” Magnus kissed Alec’s temple so softly, Alec wondered if he imagined it. 

Alec gazed down at his rune, he knew it was there, he knew Jace was alive. Why was he having nightmares?

“It’s scary to lose family, especially someone as close to you as your brother,” Magnus said with sadness in his voice. “I’m here for you no matter what, through thick and thin. I love you.” His arms wrapped around Alec’s torso and he pulled Alec into his embrace. 

Feeling himself melt into Magnus’s arms, Alec buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck, “I love you too.”

They stayed like that, wrapped in the blankets and their bodies were just one tangled mess of limbs. Alec rested his face against Magnus’ chest, enjoying the feeling of him running his ring-less fingers through his hair before Alec drifted into a peaceful sleep, one that was free of nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec babysitting Madzie for Catarina

Magnus was looking forward to today. Catarina asked him to watch Madzie while she went and bought potion supplies. Magnus, of course agreed. When Alec found out about this he immediately asked if he could join. Catarina was fine with it. When he told Alec, a look a pure joy washed upon his face. Alexander truly had a soft spot for the little girl.

When they arrived, Magnus was greeted by a hug from her. She then shyly smiled at Alec and hugged him too saying softly, “Hi, Alec.” 

Alec grinned, “How have you been? Has Catarina taught you any cool spells lately?”

She giggled as magic sparks flew from her hands and shot into the air. At first, nothing happened but then it started to snow in the room. Alec looked at her with awe, she was so powerful for her age. Magnus had met many powerful warlocks throughout his many years of life but not many were as young as she was. 

“Try catching the snowflakes with your tongue,” Alec said.

Magnus chuckled as he watched the two looking upwards, trying to catch the snow. He loved kids and always wanted his own, and in a way, he did. There was a lot of Downworlders he had taken in over the years and he considered them his own. 

Magnus strides over the Madzie, picks her up and makes the flakes dance around his hand and between his fingers. She smiles and follows suit, taking the snowflakes from him. 

“How about some hot chocolate?” Magnus asks her.

She nods excitedly as Magnus conjures up three mugs. The three of them sit on the ground, letting the snow settle in their hair and on their clothes. When Madzie freezes her hot chocolate, Alec couldn’t stop laughing and asked her to do it to his too. While Magnus drank his hot beverage the two licked at their frozen ones. It was quite a funny sight to watch.

Finished with their drinks, Magnus clears away the snow (thankfully the magic snow didn’t stick to the floor). The three then sit on the couch together with Madzie in the middle and play The Lion King and Aladdin on the TV. These were Madzie’s two favorite movies. She especially loved The Genie from Aladdin because of all the magic he could do. She would laugh whenever he put on a voice or made a joke. It made Magnus’ heart melt. He knew that Alec got the same reaction.

Then he started thinking, Alec loved kids and was great with them. Magnus loved kids and was great with them. Maybe…just maybe, sometime in the future, when all the chaos was over…he and Alec could raise kids of their own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: shortly after the end scene in 2x20 where Alec tells Magnus he can't live without him, Alec is hurt, Magnus heals him and during post healing cuddles Magnus tells him he can't live without him either

The smile never left Magnus’ face as he and his boyfriend went back to the loft. Once the door was closed, their lips met and they shared slow and passionate kisses. It was nice, no rush, they just needed each other. Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s back when Alec let out a slight hiss. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah,” he nods. “The night Sebastian died, there was an army of Forsaken and one got me in the back. I drew a healing rune on it but it’s still a bit tender.”

“I can take care of that for you.”

Alec grins and says teasingly, “You just want me out of my shirt.”

Magnus laughs, “Maybe, maybe not.”

With that, Alec removed his shirt and turned, his back facing Magnus. Placing his hands on the hard muscles, Magnus began healing. The wound was still slightly red and there was no sign of a gash like there was before Alec applied the rune. The healing didn’t take long.

“Finished,” Magnus whispers, gently kissing his shoulder. Alec turns to him and takes ahold of his hand, bringing them to their bedroom. They slip in together, the red sheets rustling. Alec faces away from Magnus. Pulling Alec so his back was pressed against his chest, Magnus wraps one arm around Alec waist. “I love you,” Magnus whispers in his ear.

“I told you we always find our way back to each other.”

Magnus sighs and kisses the back of his head. “I tried telling myself that you were wrong. Because at the time I thought that it was the only way…I’m glad that I was wrong about that.”

Alec grabs the arm at was draped over him and kisses his hand, “I missed this.”

Humming in agreement, Magnus lets himself relax. He lets himself take in this moment. The feeling of Alec in his arms, the feeling of him pressed up against him, the feeling of the combined warmth.   
“Alexander?”

Alec shifts slightly so they could look at each other, “Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can live without you, either.”

Alec is silent for a second, love in his eyes. He smiles, “I guess it’s a good thing that we’re stuck with each other then.”

Magnus chuckles and pulls his boyfriend closer. They didn’t let go of each other, not even when they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec refusing to be ashamed of himself or his relationship

Alec hated when people tried to justify their flawed logic by insulting him, or more importantly, Magnus. How does the fact that he’s gay and dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn have anything to do with ambushing a hoard of demons? 

Sometimes it was snide comments like, “You’re probably too busy with your boyfriend.”

Other times the comments were worse. However, Alec never let that get to him. The comments annoyed him more than anything else. Just because others didn’t approve of his relationship with Magnus, or the fact that he was gay, he didn’t have to be ashamed. Magnus was amazing. He was handsome, loving, strong, and the most powerful warlock he knew. No comments would ever make him question his love for his boyfriend. 

He didn’t argue or snap at the Shadowhunters who threw the insults at him. Instead, he made sure that they knew their words would never get to him. He would kiss Magnus’ cheek when he visited the Institute. He made sure he would casually bring him up in conversation with things such as, “Yeah, Magnus loves that,” and, “I have plans with my boyfriend.” When people would ask him about his sexuality he would tell them proudly that he is gay. 

He loved to watch the people’s faces when he made these comments. The look of realization. Alec would never be ashamed of who he was. He would never be ashamed of his sexuality and who he was dating. He had spent too much time not being happy with himself and he never wanted to go back to that. Magnus was one of the best things that happened to him. He would never change himself for the world and he hoped that one day, everyone would accept that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus and Alec had had an argument and Magnus is ignoring Alec's calls. Alec gets hurt badly on a hunt and Magnus won't answer any of the team's calls. Eventually Izzy or Clary turn up at his apartment, he saves Alec with little time to spare and they make up all cute and crying and fluffy (lots of hugs and cuteness at the end)

Alec didn’t know what the argument was even about. Magnus probably didn’t either. It was stress and exhaustion induced. Alec was busy because someone kept opening up portals to Edom, releasing demons all over the place. At most, he got about three hours a sleep a night for the past and it was starting to take a toll on him. 

Magnus had a lot a demanding clients lately. He had to brew seven potions, redo the wards at the Institute and help some of his fellow warlocks relocate to a new place. Five of the potions were very demanding and were very precise. That meant waking up in the early morning to add certain ingredients and stir a certain amount of times. 

So basically these factors made them both very irritable and caused them to get into an argument. It ended with Alec storming out to go on a mission. He tried calling Magnus before he left the Institute but Magnus didn’t pick up. He sighed, hoping that this would blow over soon. 

Alec also hoped that the mission would burn off some of his anger…it didn’t turn out the way he expected. He was so tired that he failed to notice a flying demon launching itself at him. The demon slashed through his gear with its claws, blooding flowing out of the three large gashes. He collapsed. Before the demon could do any more damage, Izzy killed it with her whip. 

“Clary! Call Magnus!” she yelled out, pressing down her hands to stop the bleeding. 

“He’s not answering!” Clary cried, as she cut a demon in half. 

“Clary, go get him,” said Jace. “I’ll finish up the last of these demons.

Clary nods and sprints away, activating her speed rune. 

 

About ten minutes later a portal opened up and Magnus flies out, already activating his healing magic. By this time there was a pool of blood surrounding Alexander, he didn’t have much time left. Magnus brings forward all of his strength to save his boyfriend. Tears start to form in his eyes, he couldn’t bear to lose him. 

Please stay with me, he thinks to himself. 

The wounds started to close and Alec’s eyes fluttered open. “Magnus?” he croaked. 

The tears start to fall down his face. Magnus pulls Alec’s limp body to his chest and tangles his hand in Alec’s hair, hugging him close. “I’m sorry, Alexander, I was just grumpy. I’m not mad at you.”

“I never was either,” Alec whispers.

“I hate when we fight.”

Alec nods, “Home?“ Magnus nods and portals them to the loft. Magnus carries Alec to their bedroom since he was so weak. Sitting him on the bed, Magnus gets him changed for bed and tucks him in. He made sure that he was extra comfortable before he retrieves a glass of water and a potion to help replenish the blood he lost. 

“Magnus, I’m fine,” Alec insists. 

“I almost lost you, so please let me take care of you.” He places his hand on Alec’s cheek, Alec leaning into the touch. 

Alec turns his head an kisses his palm, “Come here,” he murmurs. 

Confused, Magnus lays next to him. Alec pulls Magnus to him so his head was resting on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. Alec kisses his hair, “You being here always makes me feel better.”

Magnus chuckles, “Me too. I love you, even when we’re arguing.”

Gently rubbing Magnus’ back, Alec replies, “I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec moves in together

Magnus was shaking with excitement: Alec was moving in today. Sure, Alec practically already lived at the loft since he spent most of his nights there and even referred to it as, “home,” but now it was official!   
The way it came about wasn’t particularly special, they were watching a crappy movie when Magnus casually said, “You know…we’ve been dating for awhile now and you spend a lot of time here…so maybe it’s time for you to move in?”

The look on Alexander’s face was priceless, he looked so joyful as he kissed Magnus on the mouth, happily exclaiming, “Yes!’

 

Alec was currently at the Institute, gathering some of his belongings and the clothes that were still left in his bedroom. He would probably be back within the hour. 

An idea came to Magnus, he would redecorate the loft so it was a mix of both his and Alec’s tastes. He knew Alec didn’t really care about the décor but he wanted the loft to be as homey as possible. He snapped his fingers and the couch change to a cream-colored one with red pillows. He then added a very nice and somewhat fancy coffee table with a shiny finish. He rearranged the paintings on the wall and moved the lamps to different locations. 

Once he was done, he smiled. The loft was still recognizable but had a different tone to it. By making a new setting, it would be as if they were both moving in to a different place and Magnus loved the thought of that. 

Magnus had ten minutes to spare before Alec arrived, using the key he had been given months before. His boyfriend paused, taking in the changes. Magnus nervously rubbed his fingers together. Did he like it or did it need a few tweaks?

“You like it?”

“It’s great. You didn’t have to change things for me,” he smiles.

“I wanted to,” Magnus walks over and kisses his cheek. 

“There is one thing I want to add though.” Magnus’ questioning gaze follows him as he pulls a decent-sized picture frame from his bag. He walks over to the wall and asks Magnus to use his magic to hang it. 

The photo in the frame was a picture of them together at a restaurant during an outing with Izzy. She must have taken it. They were in the middle of a conversation, looking at each other while grinning. It was beautiful.

Seeing Magnus’ smile, Alec says, “Now this place is perfect.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec is thrown back into time to meet Victorian era Magnus and surprises the prejudices shadowhunters when he doesn't realize it's not his Magnus and he is affectionate/kisses(?) a downworlder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one and two which were in separate posts.
> 
> Fun fact: this request also inspired my fic Back to the Past

Alec doesn’t know how he ends up in these situations. Why him? The Institute was sent an anonymous tip saying that there was valuable intel located in an abandoned warehouse. Alec and Jace were sent to check it out. The next thing Alec knew, he woke up in the grass. He shot up, taking in his surroundings. He was clearly in a different place. 

Getting up, he made his way to where he believed he would find help. It took hours before he reached a small town. Exhausted but relieved, he trotted on. Once he saw the townspeople he knew he was not in the twenty-first century anymore. Women were dressed in long dresses and corsets and the men wore their waistcoats. He guessed that this was around the Victorian Era. 

The people stared as he walked by, he couldn’t blame them. He was dressed in what they considered as weird clothing. 

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye he noticed a flash of runes. Shadowhunters. Elated, he ran after them. Turning down an alley, he was shoved against a wall.

“Who are you?” a man demanded.

“My name is Alec Lightwood and I’m not from here,” he said quickly.

The man released him, “What brings you here, Shadowhunter?”

“This will sound crazy but…I think I was sent back in time by a demon or something.”

“Or a warlock, nasty things,” the woman who was standing at a distance, seethed. 

Alec kept his mouth shut, he needed these guys help and they probably didn’t want to hear him lecture about how there’s nothing bad about Downworlders. 

“We’ll help you after we meet with Magnus.”

“Magnus?” if Magnus was around he would definitely help him!

“He’s here,” said the woman. 

Alec looks down the alley to see a tall hooded figure. Alec ran forward and wrapped his arms around the figure, he knew that it probably wasn’t a good idea since this Magnus would not know who he is but today was just a shitty day and he needed this. 

“Lightwood! Why are you hugging a vampire?”

Vampire? Alec let go and looked into the figure’s shadowy face and realized that this person was NOT his Magnus. 

He looked between the shadowhunters and vampire awkwardly, today just got worse. 

***

After that awkward and embarrassing moment, Alec followed the two Shadowhunters back to their Institute. They led him to the Head of the Institute’s office. He was a giant, scary-looking man. He looked as if he could kill you with a single look. 

Alec explained his situation to him. He wondered if the man was even listening to him at all, considering he didn’t make any noises or nod or anything. When Alec finished the man looked at him as if asking, “You done?”

Finally he spoke, “I’ll summon the warlock, Magnus Bane. And please…contain yourself around him, especially after the incident with the vampire.” 

Alec blushed and nodded. He was then led to a lounge-like area that was full of chairs. He was instructed to sit there and to not move. He waited about half an hour before he was summoned back to the office. Relief washed over him when he saw his boyfriend standing there (or future boyfriend).

“This is Warlock Bane,” said the burly man. “He believes that he knows the correct spell that’ll help you return home. Take him wherever, just get out of my office.” 

Magnus leaves, cueing Alec to follow. As Alec passed him, he could have sworn he saw Magnus wink at him. 

They end up in an empty hallway. Magnus leans against the wall, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander Lightwood. I’ve met many Lightwoods but you are by far the most handsome.” 

Alec blushes. He found this almost amusing, even being back this far in time, Magnus still was attracted to him. 

Magnus held out him hands, “Hold my hands please, darling.“ 

Alec grabs ahold. It is at this moment he missed his Magnus. He missed being with him and holding him. He silently prayed that this spell would work. 

Blue magic started to circle their bodies. Magnus closed his eyes, quietly chanting some spell. Alec felt his body start to lift and felt almost as if he was in a portal. The magic started to envelope his body completely, making its way towards his head. Just before his hands were covered, Magnus kisses the back of his hand and says, “I hope we meet again one day, Alexander.”

Once fully inside the magic cocoon, Alec felt himself lurch forward and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the warehouse floor. He stood up, legs shaky, and made his way outside. 

“Thank the angel,” he breathes. He was home.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Feverish Alec

Alec woke up that morning feeling like shit. His body ached and his head hurt. He was also freezing even though he was wrapped up in several blankets. 

“Magnus!” he croaked. His throat was scratchy. 

Magnus walked in, “Yes, Alexander?”

“I don’t feel so good. I’m so cold.”

Placing his hand on Alec’s forehead, Magnus says, “I think you have a fever, you’re extremely warm.” 

“But- there’s an important meeting with the Clave today, I can’t be sick.”

Magnus smiles fondly, “Sorry, but you’re not going anywhere like that. I also don’t think that representatives from the Clave will appreciate you getting them sick as well.” 

“Yeah…I know.”

“You go take a shower and warm yourself up and I’ll make some soup for you.”

Alec nods and heads to the bathroom. While he was doing that, Magnus got some soup from a nearby café. He also made some tea. When he heard Alec getting out of the shower, he went to their bedroom and picked up the blankets and plopped them onto the couch. 

Alec looks worse after he joins Magnus in the living room. He sits next to Magnus and takes the bowl of soup. Once finished, Magnus wraps them both up in all the blankets. Alec buries his face in his boyfriend‘s shoulder, groaning. “This sucks.”

Magnus chuckles, running his fingers through his dark hair. Alec soon falls asleep, snoring softly. His arms were wrapped around Magnus, his face resting on his arm. 

A hour later, Magnus wanted to get up since his leg was asleep, but as he started to slowly move away, Alec’s grip tightened on him, “No,” Alec whispered.

Magnus settles back down, pulling Alec closer, “Okay, I won’t go.” He kisses the top of his head and holds his boyfriend as he falls back asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: "You are my home."

Magnus was pacing around the living room. How was he going to tell Alec? There were several warlocks in Italy that needed his assistance. Someone has been kidnapping various warlocks in the area and tracking wasn’t working. He had to help them. However, he knew that this job wasn’t going to be short. His fellow warlocks reckoned that it would take a minimum of six months. He knew that Alec would be understanding but they’ve never been long-distance before, and that made him nervous.

Alec arrives, taking off his boots. Immediately, he notices Magnus’ behavior. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus runs his fingers through his hair, he hadn’t styled it today. “I-uh…we need to talk.”

Apprehensive, Alec makes his way to him. 

“Alec…uh there’s been an incident…in Italy. Some friends of mine…warlocks need my help.” 

“What’s happened?”

“They’re being kidnapped and I need to help them.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?“

“Yeah, you have your duties like I have mine.” 

“But I’ll be gone for a long time.”

“I can come with you. There’s a nearby Institute that I can transfer to for the meantime.” 

“I don’t expect you to leave your home for me.”

“It’s not home without you. It doesn’t matter where I am, Magnus. If you’re not with me it’s not home. You‘re my home.“

Magnus hugs him, “I guess that you’re not being talked out of this are you? I’m leaving Monday. Can you get that transfer by then?”

Alec kisses his forehead, “Definitely.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec surprising Magnus by cooking a romantic dinner

It was their anniversary. Their one year anniversary to be exact. He knew that Magnus probably got him a present and might be planning to take him out to dinner but Alec wanted to make him dinner instead. It would be a nice surprise.

He was making lasagna with salad and garlic bread. Yesterday, he made the dish at the Institute to try it. He found the recipe online so he wanted to make sure it tasted as good as the reviews made it sound like. 

While the food was in the oven, he dimmed the lights and lit some candles. He saw this in one of the rom-coms he watched with Magnus. It did set a lovely romantic mood. Once he was satisfied with the setting, he prepared the salad. Sure, the meal wasn’t as extravagant as the one time Magnus conjured up a lobster dinner in his office but this was still nice. 

He silently congratulated himself when Magnus walked in. He timed this perfectly. The meal was just put on the table. 

“Alec?” Alec heard from the doorway. He could practically hear Magnus’ smile. 

Alec makes himself visible before saying, “Happy anniversary!”

Magnus strides over to him, grabs him by the shirt and kisses him, hard. “You’re amazing,” he whispers against his lips. 

They sit down and Alec dishes them up the food and watches as Magnus takes the first bite. “Is it okay? It’s fine it you don’t like it. I found the recipe online and I thought it was good but you might not and you won’t hurt my feelings if you don’t like it,” he rambled.

“Alexander,” Magnus laughs. “It wonderful. Thank you so much.” He reaches across the table and holds his boyfriend’s hand. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.”

The night ended with them in bed, cuddling. Needless to say, it was the best anniversary Magnus has ever celebrated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus dreams of a city of blood

Alec woke in the middle of the night due to the thrashing occurring next to him. Magnus was tossing and turning, muttering. Before Alec could wake him up, Magnus shot up, breathing hard. Sweat was running down his face. Alec studied him before asking, “Magnus, are you okay?“

Looking flustered, Magnus met his boyfriend’s gaze. “I-I don’t know.”

“Was it a nightmare about your mother?” Alec questioned softly. He knew that some times Magnus’ past would haunt him in his sleep. This wouldn’t be the first time this happened. 

“No…I dreamt of a city of blood. A place of death and destruction…it was awful.”

Alec cupped his face in his hands, “Hey, you’re safe, I promise.” 

“I’m scared, Alexander, I’ve never had a dream like this. What if it means something?”

“If so, we can worry about it later,” he kissed his cheek. “Come here.”

Magnus rests his head against Alec’s chest, stretches his arm across his torso and holds his hand. Alec pulls him closer when he feels him still shaking. It hurt to see Magnus this upset. Rubbing circles into his hand he whispers, “We’ll be okay, we always are.” He kisses his forehead, “I’m here, don’t worry.” Kisses his nose, “Everything will be fine.”

Eventually, Magnus’ shaking subsided and his breathing deepened. He had fallen into a deep sleep. Alec was thankful that it was free of nightmares.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus tells Alec his father is Asmodeus

Things have been hectic lately. Demon attacks galore and it all seemed to be leading up to something…something that would cause chaos and destruction. After researching the problem, the Shadowhunters and Downworlders came to the conclusion that the source of the problem was Edom and the greater demon that ruled there, Asmodeus. Since this discovery, Magnus had become distant and buried himself in work. Alec figured that he was just worried about his kind who were also being affected by these attacks.

However, that changed when Alec entered the loft to see Magnus sitting there, silently crying. Alec rushed over to him, he hated to see his boyfriend cry. There was nothing more heartbreaking than that sight. 

“Magnus,” he knelt him front of him. Alec cupped his face, thumbs brushing away the tears. “What’s wrong?”

Magnus shakes his head.

“Please,” Alec whispers. “Tell me.”

Magnus takes a deep breath. “I-it’s hard for me to tell you this…or anyone. But you know the recent attacks and how Asmodeus is causing them?“

Alec nodded.

“Asmodeus is…my biological father.”

Alec knelt there, slightly shocked because although he knew Magnus’ father was a demon, he had never imagined him being the son of a greater demon.

“I feel that these attacks and all the deaths are my fault. Because he’s my father and-.”

“This is not your fault,” Alec said sternly. “You did not cause them, nor do you condone them. You aren’t your father. He’s a monster and you’re not. You have feelings and you’re kind and capable of love.”

Magnus gazed at Alec, eyes glistening with tears. “Thank you,” he whispered. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“I promise,” Alec says softly. “We’re going to stop him.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec gets injured on a hunt and Magnus sits with Alec all night trying to will Alec awake

Magnus enjoying his quiet evening. He had finally finished a rather demanding job he received from a client. He sipped his cocktail leisurely as he watched the TV. 

As he started dozing off, the door burst open. Jace, Izzy and Clary hurried in. Jace was carrying Alec in his arms. He didn’t look injured, there was no blood or wounds. However, Alec was unconscious. 

“What happened?” he demanded.

“A demon cursed him,” said Izzy, her eyes were red from crying. “He’s in a coma.”

“Bring him to our bed.”

Magnus had seen this kind of curse before, it was hard to break but possible. He grabbed various ingredients and concoctions from his supply closet. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Izzy asked.

“Of course.” Although Magnus was fairly certain that he could fix this, nothing was a guarantee. 

Magnus sat up his comatose boyfriend and poured several vials into his mouth, coaxing him to swallow. He summoned his spell book, doubling checking that he was using the right spell.

Hovering above him, Magnus’ hands released blue magic. The magic spread along Alexander’s body. It didn’t appear to be doing anything, but Magnus knew that it would be awhile before he saw any improvements. 

Every two hours he was allowed to take a break. During this time he would take some magic replenishing potions and borrowed the strength from one of the Shadowhunters. Then he would continue. The longer this went on, the more worried Magnus got. What if Alec never woke up?

Magnus didn’t pay attention to the time it wasn’t until he saw the sun rising he realized that at least eight hours had passed. Despite the potions and borrowing strength, he was becoming too weak to continue. He was also exhausted. But he wasn’t going to give up.

“Magnus,” said Clary. “If you run out of magic it’ll take longer to replenish it than it would it you took another break.”

He knew she was right and sat down on the chair next to the bed. The three Shadowhunters had to go back to the Institute, leaving the two alone. Magnus stood up, holding Alec’s hand in his. With the other hand he started the spell again. Suddenly, the blue magic grew brighter and became blinding. 

When the light faded away, Magnus stared at Alec, his heart racing. Moments passed, nothing. 

“Alexander please,” he begged. There was no response.

He sat there for another hour, holding Alec’s hand. Relief washed over him when Alec closed his hand around his. His eyes opened slightly, before falling into a normal sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request:Madzie accidentally hurts Alec with her magic, Magnus heals him and then Alec and Magnus reassure Madzie. Family cuddles ensue

It happened quickly, one minute Madzie was practicing her magic and the next minute Alec was doubled over in pain. 

“Magnus!” she screamed.

Magnus ran in and immediately put together the situation. He quickly told her that it was okay and turned to his boyfriend. Alec looked at Magnus before slowly removing his arms from his torso. Under his ribcage was a patch of blood that was growing bigger. Magnus grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. He pulled up Alec’s shirt and looked at the wound. It just a long cut. He sighed with relief and quickly healed him. 

Once finished, Magnus looked at Madzie, tears were streaming down her face. “I’m sorry, Alec!” she exclaimed. 

Magnus knew how she felt, he’s done something like this before. He crouched down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, “It’s okay, sweet pea. These things happen, it was an accident.”

She shook her head, “I could have killed him.”

Alec walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, “Madzie, I’m okay, I’m not mad. It was an accident, a weird thing.” Alec pulled her up and guided her to the couch and sat her down, holding her close. She was still crying but she appeared to be calming down. 

Magnus got some ice cream and put on a movie. He took his place next to Madzie. He held her hand and kissed it, then snuggled up close to her. Eventually he felt the tension leave her body and she started smiling at the movie. Alec looked at Magnus and gave him a soft smile before giving Madzie yet another hug.

For the rest of the evening they stayed like that, watching movie after movie.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec take a bath together and talk about how much they love each other

It was extremely rare that Magnus and Alec both had the night off at the same time. So obviously they were going to make the most of it. They had pizza for dinner and brownies for dessert. After finishing their food, they curled up together on the couch, Magnus was getting sleepy when Alec suddenly asked, “Want to take a bath?”

Magnus grinned, “Lead the way.”

In the bathroom, Alec turned on the faucet and let the hot water fill the tub. While waiting for it to fill, they both undress. Alec gave Magnus a kiss on the forehead before climbing in first. Magnus joined him, his back pressed against Alec’s chest. Magnus let out a sigh, “This is nice.”

Alec hummed in agreement. The water was so warm and very soothing. Alec leaned forward slightly and kisses Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s nice to be able to spend time like this together once in awhile.” Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him closer. 

Magnus grabbed his hand and pressed it to his lips. “I love you, you know that?”

Alec chuckled, “Yeah, you might have given me some hints throughout the last year.” 

“I can’t believe that we’ve been together for over a year now,” Magnus said, leaning his head back so it rested on Alec’s shoulder. He gazed at him, “I’m so glad I met you.”

Alec smiled, his eyes full of love. He kisses Magnus’ nose. “I’m ecstatic that I met you.” 

Magnus gave him a playful shove, “Stop trying to one-up me.”

“You love it.”

Magnus buried his face into Alec’s next, “You’re right, I do, more than you’ll ever know.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus waking up to Alec’s snoring and just cuddles closer to Alec

Magnus woke up. He glanced at his clock and saw the it was three in the morning, he groaned and closed his eyes again. As he was starting to settle down, he heard a snore, which made him wide awake. He opened his eyes and saw Alec next to him. He was curled up, resting his head on his arm. He had a small smile on his face. 

Magnus felt so much love for him, he gently brushed the hair away from his forehead. Alec didn’t move, he must be in a deep sleep. His soft little snores continued. Magnus knew that some people wouldn’t be able to handle having a partner who snores but Magnus loved it. His snores were so adorable.

Gently wrapping his arm around Alec’s torso, Magnus laid close to him, so they were face to face. Alec looked so peaceful. Magnus softly kissed his forehead, so soft he doubted that Alec could feel it even if he was awake. “Goodnight, my love,” he murmured. He snuggled even closer to his boyfriend. He eventually fell asleep, with Alec’s snores helping him relax.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus gets possessed/controlled and hurts Alec badly. He gets really guilty and worried but happy ending sorta

Alec was confident in his boyfriend‘s abilities. However, that didn’t mean that mistakes didn’t happen. Everyone makes them. Unfortunately, a mistake happened while Magnus was summoning a demon. The Clave requested it and sent Alec there to, “supervise.” Alec wasn’t an expert on the art of summoning demons so he couldn’t tell what went wrong, only that something did. 

The demon burst out of the summoning circle and attacked Magnus, Alec could see it enter Magnus. Alec got his seraph blade ready. This was the only thing he could do. He couldn’t stab Magnus with it to get the demon out, it would hurt Magnus too. He had to lure the demon out somehow. 

Magnus rose and turned to Alec. He moved fluidly towards him, raised his hand, and released orange magic at him. Alec was thrown across the room and into the wall. He crashes down, breaking the side table. Magnus makes his way over to him in long strides. He couches over Alec, who was slightly stunned from the impact, and punched him in the face. He started pounding into Alec’s gut. Alec dodged his next blow and kicked Magnus in the side. He followed this attack with another punch. He hated doing this, but it was the only way to get the demon out of Magnus. He received another punch to the face before he pinned Magnus down. Not able to move, the demon left Magnus. Alec rolled off and stabbed it with the nearby seraph blade, killing it. 

That was when he felt the pain coursing throughout his body. He didn’t care about that now. He had to make sure Magnus was okay. He crawled over to him. Magnus opened his eyes and looked at Alec, “What happened?”

Before Alec could even answer, Magnus faced filled with realization. “I’m so sorry, Alec! I’m so sorry! Let me heal you.”

Alec shook his head, telling Magnus that he was fine. That was when Magnus pointed out that his nose was clearly broken. He wiped his face to see blood. As his adrenaline disappeared, he realized that he probably had several broken ribs. Magnus raised his hands, a look of sorrow was on his face, and began the healing. 

Once finished, he brought Alec to their bed. He laid down next to him and held him close. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. I could have…”

“But you didn’t. It wasn’t your fault, Magnus. It could have happened to anyone, even me.”

A tear escaped Magnus’ eye and rolled down his cheek. Alec wiped it off and ran his fingers through his hair. Alec would lay with Magnus until he felt better, until he was okay.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for 1st part: Sebastian kidnaps and tortures Alec to Try and get Jace to cooperate with him... Jace agrees and Alec makes it to Magnus’s badly injured  
> Request for 2nd part: A continuation where we see Magnus healing Alec and Sebastian with Jace

Patrols lately had been tense. Something was going on, downworlders and shadowhunters were going missing without a trace as to where they were taken and who was behind it. Alec and Jace had been sent on a patrol to investigate a mysterious body that had washed up from the river. 

As Jace bent over to examine the body, it was a woman who looked like she was in her twenties, something hit Alec on the back of the head. He collapsed, his vision went blurry. Blinking rapidly to try to focus his vision, he saw someone step over him to face Jace. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out. 

 

When Alec woke up, he noticed that he was tied up. Groaning, he took in his surroundings. It looked like he was in a basement. The walls were concrete and bare. There was a table a few feet away that had several knives on it. He looked down and saw that he was on a chair. There was a throbbing pain at the back of his head, probably from where his attacker hit him. He tried to struggle to get out of the ropes, they were so strong that it wouldn’t surprise him if they were enchanted. 

The door opened and Sebastian entered, with Jace in tow. Alec’s mouth dropped with shock, Sebastian was dead, he saw him die. 

“Yes, as you can see I am not actually dead,“ he grinned, his eyes practically black. “I was telling your parabatai here that I would happily let you go if he were to only cooperate with me. You want to know what he said to my generous offer? He told me to go to hell!” 

Sebastian made his way over to Alec and punched him in the gut, winding him. Sebastian turned to Jace, “How about now?”

Jace said nothing. Sebastian punched Alec in the face, “Now?”

Alec’s eyes told Jace to not say anything. Sebastian continued to hit Alec over and over again, each time asking Jace if he was ready to join him. Each time Jace remained silent.

Sebastian grabbed a knife from the table and stabbed Alec’s thigh, leaving the knife in. Alec saw Jace flinch but he remained silent. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grabbed Alec’s arm. He started applying pressure to it, steadily increasing until Alec felt his arm break. He yelled. 

“Your poor parabatai didn’t have to suffer like this, Jace.”

“No, Jace! I’m fine.”

Sebastian dug his fingers into the site of the break. Alec screamed.

“Stop! I’ll do whatever you say as long as you let him go.”

Sebastian grinned and snapped his fingers, a shackled man appeared. He was clearly injured and his eyes were full of fear. “You,” Sebastian said, “Portal him to where ever my new colleague wishes.”

“Magnus Bane’s,” Jace said, tears streaming down his face.

The warlock nodded and enveloped Alec in a portal. Still tied up in his chair, Alec appeared in the loft. He called Magnus’ name weakly, hoping that he was home.

Magnus came rushing in from the kitchen and gasped, “Alexander! What happened?”

“Sebastian,” he croaked.

Magnus tried to untie the ropes and quickly realized that there was a spell on them, he removed the spell and ropes then picked Alec up and moved him to the couch. “You’re going to be okay,“ he whispered.

***

Nothing could stop the tears from running down Alec’s face as Magnus healed him. It wasn’t about the pain, it was about Jace. Jace, his brother, his parabatai, sacrificed himself to that maniac just to save Alec. Jace has already been through enough with Valentine. He didn’t deserve this. 

Magnus closed the stab wound on his leg. It was the first thing he healed since Alec was losing a lot of blood from it. He then slid his hands up Alec’s torso gently, getting rid of the bruises forming all over his stomach from when Sebastian pounded into him. Alec didn’t even feel better, not one bit, he felt like his entire world was crashing down on him. 

Magnus face him, studying Alec’s bloodied face. His nose has stopped bleeding but it was clear that it was fractured. Magnus conjured up a wet cloth and cleaned up the blood. He then leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Alec’s skin, healing wherever his lips touched. Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. As he pulled Alec to him, Alec buried his face in Magnus’ chest. Alec felt the pain leave him slightly. Magnus always made him feel better.

“We’ll find him, Alexander and stop that son of a bitch once in for all,” Magnus whispered, rubbing his back. 

Alec couldn’t talk but he nodded. He believed Magnus, and that was a start.

***

Once Alec was portaled away, Jace turned to Sebastian. “Now what do you want from me?”

“Many things,” Sebastian grinned.

“What makes you think that I’ll do anything you say?”

Sebastian laughed, “I’m not an idiot and I came prepared. Let’s introduce you to my mother.”

“What? Jocelyn is dead.”

“That woman was never my mother!” he snarled. “I’m talking about my real mother.”

The door opened and Jace gasped, Lilith, the greater demon arrived. Before Jace could do anything, she released black smoke from her hands and covered Jace. When it dissipated, Jace had a blank expression on his face.

Lilith grinned, “Now he will do whatever you please.”

Sebastian clapped his hands together, “Perfect.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec cooking for Magnus in the morning to make up for missed dinner?

Magnus tapped his fingers against the wooden table. The spaghetti he prepared was cold. The champagne in the glasses lost their bubble. Magnus looked at his watch and sighed, he was almost a hour late. Magnus stood up and started putting away dinner, if Alec came home soon they could reheat it. If not, Magnus would eat dinner anyways. 

Alec didn’t show up until almost midnight. He slipped into bed. He rubbed Magnus’ shoulder and whispered, “You awake.?”

Magnus turned and kissed him softly, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry about dinner, I got caught up and…I’m sorry. I should have called.”

Magnus gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, Alexander. I’m not mad, a little disappointed, but I know that it’s nothing you can control.”

Alec shook his head, “I’m sorry.”

Magnus pulled him closer, “You’re forgiven.”

Magnus soon fell asleep, but Alec remained wide awake. He felt absolutely terrible. Magnus didn’t deserved to be stood up. He had to make it up to him somehow. 

 

In the morning, Magnus woke up to the smell of pancakes. He walked into the kitchen to see Alec hovering by a pan, there was a little bit of flour on his nose. As Alec flipped it, Magnus wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Smells good.”

He could feel Alec’s smile, “I had to make it up to you for last night.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” he kissed the side of his head.

“But I wanted to.” 

Magnus’ smile never left his face as they ate their breakfast. Alexander was so thoughtful. Magnus reached across the table and kissed Alec’s hand. 

Alec smiled, “I also took the day off, to make up for yesterday.”

Magnus had never felt more lucky in his life.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: birthday surprise, with Max and Rafe and lots of fluff

Alec woke up to two lumps jumping on him. He smiled and sat up. He kissed Max on the forehead, the toddler giggled. 

“Today’s the big day, Dad!” said Rafe. “We got to get things ready for Papa!” 

“Well, I better get up then.”

“Hurry, Dad!” Max said as he and his brother slid off the bed. 

Today was Magnus’ birthday. Rafe came up with the idea to have a big celebration with the family, they would bring him to his favorite restaurant and then he would come home to a bunch of his friends waiting for him. It was hard to make the boys keep the secret, every time Magnus left the room, they would start talking about it. Alec wouldn’t be surprised if Magnus knew already.

They spent the day baking the cake, decorating it and putting balloons around the living room. Max insisted on balloons because, “You can’t have a party without balloons.”

 

Magnus came home in evening, as he opened the door, to find his family yelling, “Surprise!” That was followed by the bang of Max accidently popping a balloon. Magnus covered his mouth and laughed. Scooping Max up, he ruffled Rafe’s hair and kissed his husband’s cheek. “I love you guys.”

“There’s a lot more to come!” said Rafe excitedly.

“Really?” he asked, giving Alec a wink. 

Alec blushed, “Yeah, we are going to dinner and then something after.”

 

Dinner was great, Magnus couldn’t think of how this day could get any better, at least that’s what he thought until they arrived home to see all of their friends waiting for them. 

Magnus loved a party and the fact that his husband and sons thought of this made him almost tear up, he felt so loved. Catarina played some music and Max exclaimed, “I want to dance with Papa first!” Magnus grabbed his son’s hands and they started dancing. Rafe joined them soon after, so they danced in a circle. 

Max and Rafe ate so much cake that they got extremely hyper, they ran around the house, and would randomly tackle Jace. Eventually they crashed on the couch, knocked out. Magnus and Alec sent everyone home and they carried their boys to bed. As they closed the door, Alec whispers, “Was it okay?”

Magnus hugged him tightly, “I love you, thank you!”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec is hurt while protecting Madzie with lots of Malec and Madzie feels

Things had been tense lately. Sebastian was back and like his father, his plan involved kidnapping various Downworlders . No one knew that he was doing with these people but it definitely was not good. Catarina brought Madzie over for Alec and Magnus’ to watch her while she worked a shift at the hospital. She didn’t feel comfortable leaving Madzie all on her own, knowing that Sebastian could take her. 

This arrangement had been going on the past couple of weeks. Alec was sipping his coffee while Madzie watched a cartoon on the TV. Magnus was in the other room. working on a potion. Alec was tired, he had a late night. As he started dozing off, the door smashed open. Alec shot up. How did someone get past Magnus’ wards? Alec reached around for a weapon. Shit, he thought to himself, he had left it in the bedroom. 

Sebastian’s followers charged into the room, one shot at arrow right at Madzie. Alec knew what this arrow was, it was a tranquilizer. He launched himself at Madzie, the arrow striking him in the shoulder. He immediately felt himself become weak and fatigued. He felt someone stand over him, Madzie. She launched the Shadowhunter with the bow across the room, knocking him out. Before she could do anything else, Magnus ran in, and raised his hands, causing their attackers to magically freeze. With fury in his eyes, Magnus sent them away to the Clave, they could deal with them. 

Magnus crouched next to Alec, the arrow hadn’t knocked him out since the dose was made for Madzie. Alec slowly looked up at him, “You’re such a badass,” he grinned. 

Magnus removed the arrow and healed the wound. Madzie held his hand reassuringly. “Thank you, Alec,” she whispered.

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you,” Alec murmured, squeezing her hand in return. Magnus scooped Alec up and brought him to their bed, gently laying him down to rest.

“The effects should wear off in less than an hour,” Magnus said, stroking his hair affectionately. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. “You’re the badass here, taking an arrow to the shoulder.”

“I love her, I don’t know what I would do if we lost her.”

“I don’t either.”

As Magnus made Alec comfortable, Madzie ran in, carrying a stuffed cow that she was very fond of. She gave it to Alec for him to cuddle while he rested.

Alec smiled, “Thank you, Madzie.”

“He is going to be okay, right?” she asked Magnus so quietly Alec couldn’t hear.

He nodded, “Yes, it may be his job to protect you, but it’s our job to protect him.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec is badly injured on a mission with Clary and she has to take him to Magnus’s and he manages to heal him

If a couple of years ago someone would have told Alec that he would be on a patrol with Clary and that he was perfectly okay with that he would have laughed. However, it was the truth. Alec respected Clary now and considered her a friend. Sure they would never be best friends but there’s nothing wrong with that.

They got a call earlier about a Forsaken walking around new some old building. The strange thing wasn’t that there was a Forsaken but how this call came in days ago and no one has found a trace of anything. 

Clary had suggested that maybe the answer was where the Forsaken was first spotted. That was why there were currently looking at the floor and walls of the building.

“Alec, I think I found something!”

He walked over to her, she was crouched down, brushing the dirt off the floor. Now, he could see a faint outline of what looked like a small door. With the help of Clary, they pried it open. Alec nodded at her as he dropped down through the trap door. It was pitch black but Alec could sense that he wasn’t alone. He got his bow ready, there was bound to be a fight, he then took out his witchlight and illuminated the place.

He didn’t like what he saw. There was at least a dozen Forsaken at the opposite end of the room. He released an arrow and got one right in the forehead. He reloaded and fired another shot before he replaced the bow with his seraph blade because they were now charging. 

Clary dropped beside him. Alec quickly took in the room they were in, there was no place to hide or run. They stood shoulder to shoulder, ready. Clary slashed at one’s stomach while Alec cuts off its head off. 

As their numbers started to decrease, Alec and Clary slowly gained ground and were no longer cornered. As Alec finished off the last one, he heard something from behind drop. He turned but before he could react, his abdomen was slashed. He stabbed the Forsaken in the gut and Clary finished it off.

Alec pressed his hand to the bloody wound. Clary told him that they were going to Magnus’. Clary climbed up through the trapdoor and helped Alec get out. She walked close to him, ready to help him walk if he needed it. 

Thankfully, they weren’t too far from the loft. As soon as they entered Clary called out, “Magnus! Alec’s hurt!”

Magnus rushed out of his office, followed by a client. He immediately covered Alec with his healing magic. Alec hissed in pain but he felt the gash close. Feeling weak from blood loss, he leaned against Magnus and murmurs, “Thanks.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Asmodeus threatens Alec to force Magnus to go to Edom with him

Words did not explain the terror Magnus felt when he saw his horrible excuse of a father hold Alec against him with a knife held to his throat. 

Magnus had been expecting a delivery when he heard a knock at the door. Asmodeus, was there, in his human form. Before Magnus could do anything, he stormed in, throwing Magnus backwards. Alec ran out of the bathroom, his hair still wet from his shower. 

Asmodeus, with inhuman speed, ran at Alec and grabbed him. Alec struggled but it was no use. Asmodeus pulled out a knife and held it against Alec’s throat, slightly nicking his skin. Magnus raised his hands to attack but he pressed the knife harder into Alec’s throat, drawing more blood. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you because your friend here will not be…living.”

“What the hell do you want?” Magnus asked with gritted teeth. 

“From him?” he said motioning to Alec. “Nothing. With you? I want you to come home with me.”

“T-to Edom?”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, “Obviously.”

“Don’t do it, Magnus!”

“Quiet!” Asmodeus looked back at Magnus, “So what do you say?”

Magnus took a deep breath, a tear rolling down his cheek. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

Asmodeus smiled and shoved Alec to the ground. He held out his hand, “Come on, my son.” He formed a portal. 

Magnus walked to the portal. As he walked by Alec he gazed into his eyes. Saying nothing but at the same time, saying everything. Then he disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jace, Alec and Magnus are fighting and Alec almost drowns but Magnus manages to save him

Fighting Shax demons on a pier was not Magnus’ idea of a good night. He and Alec were cuddling on the couch when Alec got a call from Jace about the attack. Magnus figured that the fight would be done faster if they had more help. However, Jace completely forgot to mention just how many demons there actually was. 

Thankfully, Shax demons were rather easy to take care of. Magnus watched Alec as his drew his bow to release an arrow right into the forehead of a demon. It exploded into a bunch of amber pieces. Magnus slightly smiled. He couldn’t wait to go back home and continue where they left off. 

Magnus thrust his hand forward, obliterating the demon that was about the lunge at him. Behind him came a cry, he turned to see Jace being pinned down. Quickly reacting, Magnus killed the demon. As Jace nodded at him with thanks, Magnus heard a sound he never wanted to hear: Alec’s screams. 

Magnus saw Alec being carried away by a flying demon. His bow fell onto the pier, leaving Alec defenseless. Magnus ran as far as the pier could go, trying to get to him. It was no use, the demon was flying away. 

Alec was squirming and the demon lost its grip on him, and Alec plummeted towards the ocean. There was no way Alec would be conscious after that fall. Magnus fired angry orange magic at the demon, it didn’t stand a chance. He then focused all of his energy to find Alec. Once he did, he levitated him out of the water and brought him back to the pier. Magnus crouched down and started performing CPR. 

Magnus did only a couple of chest compressions before Alec coughed up the water. He opened his eyes and reached towards Magnus’ hand, “The demons are all gone right?” he rasped. 

Magnus nodded, kissing his hand.

“Can we go home?”

Magnus scooped him up and created a portal, “Yeah, we can.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec unleashes his magic and ends badly hurting Alec in the process... heavy angst then fluff

Magnus had had a tiring day. He was constantly running around doing errands and seeing various clients. Therefore, he was looking forward to finally being able to sit down. Of course…today just wasn’t his day:

When he got home he saw a figure standing on his balcony. He knew by walking in that this person was a warlock, one that dealt heavy with dark magic. Magnus carefully went closer to his intruder. How did he get past the wards?

The warlock turned around, Magnus immediately recognized who it was, his name was Octavian. He was known for his dealings with illegal magic and always performing dirty jobs. Magnus prepared himself to fight. Octavian wasn’t there for a chat.

“About time you showed up,” he sneered.

“What do you want?” Magnus demanded.

“It’s quite simple really, I want you to introduce me to your Downworld Counsel…then give me complete control over those wards you so kindly put up for the Institute.”

“Leave, now.”

Octavian’s eyes darkened, “Wrong answer!” Grey magic left his palms and flew at Magnus. Magnus was quick and dodged the attack. He knew Octavian was strong, he would have to give his all in order to defeat him. Magnus released every ounce of angry magic he could at the warlock. Octavian tried to dodge but the magic was everywhere. He could not escape. It struck him, he screamed.

Suddenly the front door opened and Alec walked in. Octavian, seeing Alec, lifted up his palm and redirected some of Magnus’ magic and shot it at Alec. Alec collapsed instantly, convulsing. 

Magnus yelled and released more magic at his enemy, Octavian collapsed. Magnus didn’t even bother to check to see if he was dead or just unconscious, he just sent him to the Clave and ran over to his boyfriend.

Alec was trembling, breathing rapidly. There were burns all over him. Magnus felt sick to his stomach, remembering what he had done to his step-father…now he’s done it again…to the love of his life. He’s going to die. I killed him. He’s going to die and it’s all my fault, Magnus thought to himself. 

“A-Alec, I promise I’ll make it better.” Magnus started to heal him, he hoped that he had enough strength remaining to heal him. Alec screamed, trying to get away. 

Alec gazed at him, tears running down his face. Magnus hated himself. Alec was probably going to die because of him! How could he be this stupid? Shaking, Magnus raised his hands over him again, Alec screamed, his back arching. Swallowing back his guilt, Magnus continued on. Soon the burns turned back to Alec’s normal smooth skin, with only a slight redness.

Magnus wanted to hold Alec but was too afraid to hurt him again. 

“Magnus…come here.” 

Magnus shook his head, “I can’t.”

“Magnus,” Alec slowly took ahold of Magnus’ hand, kissing it.

Magnus started to cry and pulled his boyfriend to him, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You would never hurt me on purpose. Please look at me.”

It was hard for Magnus to do so, but he did. Alec kissed him gently on the lips, “I love you, I’m okay, you don’t need to worry anymore.”

Magnus buried his face in Alec’s shoulder. Together, they went to the couch and curled up together, and Magnus never let go.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Pure Malec fluff

Alec was washing the dishes as he felt two arms wrap around his waist. He hummed with approval. Magnus kissed his shoulder, “I made the hot chocolate.”

“I’ll join you when I’m done.” 

“I can wait,” Magnus buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

Alec wiped his hands on the towel before turned to Magnus and kissed him slowly. Magnus pulled away first his eyes full of love, “We better drink the hot chocolate before it gets cold.”  
Alec smiled, “Yeah and drinking cold hot chocolate on a day like this would suck.”

It had been raining nonstop for the past two days and it turned into snow in the afternoon. So what better way to spend a day like this than having hot chocolate while curled up in a blanket together?

As Magnus placed the mugs on the side table, Alec got the blanket. They sat down and Alec draped it over them. Magnus then picked the mugs back up and handed Alec his. Alec took a sip and snuggled close to Magnus. His torso was pressed against Magnus’ side and he rested his head on his chest. 

Magnus chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. Alec closed his eyes with contentment. He loved it when Magnus played with his hair. It felt so nice. Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re so cute,” he murmured. 

Alec hummed and finished his mug of hot chocolate, “And this tastes great.”

“What can I say? I’m great at making hot drinks.”

Alec laughed and playfully shoved him, “I know that you got this from the café down the road.”

“What?” Magnus fake-gasped. “Me? Of course not!”

Alec laughed and snuggled closer to him. He felt so warm and in love, the words just slipped out of his mouth, “Marry me.”

Magnus’ hand froze. “What?”

Alec blushed, he didn’t mean to say it but that didn’t mean that he didn’t feel this way. Alec smiled up at him, “Marry me?”

Magnus grinned and kissed him, “Of course.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A Malec reunion in front of all the shadowhunters and downworlders

It had been a long war. Sebastian and his army put up a hell of a fight. He had the remaining Circle members and many demons on his side. A couple of weeks ago the Clave and the entire Downworld declared war against the enemy and came together to stop him. 

Alec sat at a table, nervously tapping his fingers against the table, much to Jace’s annoyance. They were at a huge celebration for everyone involved in stopping Sebastian. Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike were all gathered here. Alec couldn’t get into the festivities, however, all he wanted was Magnus.

Magnus had gone away almost a month ago to help his fellow Warlocks fight. They contacted each other whenever they could, at first it was every day, but soon it was once a week. Alec had a brief conversation with him after the war ended. It was emotional for the both of them, but it didn’t last long since they both had their duties. 

Tonight they would finally be reunited. Alec took a sip of his beer when Izzy said, “Alec, he’s here.”

Alec immediately stood up. He spotted Magnus instantly, and ran as fast as he could towards him. He didn’t process any of his surroundings, all he could see was Magnus. Magnus hurried towards him and met him halfway. Alec practically jumped into his arms. Magnus held him tightly and lifted him off the ground a couple of inches. Alec buried his face into Magnus’ throat and cried. He was so relieved to see him, and was so thankful that he was still alive. 

Magnus set him back on the ground and rested his chin on the top of Alec’s head. Alec could feel the quiet sobs from his boyfriend. 

Alec pulled away just enough to see his beautiful eyes. Magnus put a hand on his cheek, “I- I’m so happy you’re okay,” Magnus whispered.

Alec couldn’t speak he just nodded and pulled Magnus into a kiss. Alec forgot where he was, all he could see was Magnus and he couldn’t care less. Alec broke away and put his forehead against his, breathing heavily. Magnus smiled and kissed him again. 

They were okay. They were safe.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec protecting Madzie

Magnus loved when Cat asked him and Alec to watch Madzie for her, she was such a sweet little girl and they both absolutely adored her. Today they went to the park and got her some ice cream for the walk back to the loft. She walked in front of them while Magnus and Alec followed, holding hands. 

As they turned around the corner, Magnus felt something…something was off here. He looked over at Alec, judging by his expression, he felt it too. 

“Madzie,” Alec called out. She turned to him. “Come here, please.”

She closed the gap between them. Looking up at them with concern, she stayed silent. 

Within moments Magnus felt the demonic energy. “Demon, from the feeling of the energy it’s projecting, it appears to be a lower type, maybe a shax demon,” Magnus whispered to Alec.

Alec nodded and removed the glamour hiding his bow, he got an arrow ready. 

Magnus could hear the demon before he could see it, it made a clicking noise. It was a drevak demon. Once its disgusting, slug-like face was revealed, Alec released his arrow, killing it instantly. 

More appeared from every direction. Magnus guarded Madzie’s back while Alec covered the front. These demons were rather easy to kill, but they sure were relentless. Magnus kept zapping them away but it seemed rather pointless, it was almost as if they were a sea. Magnus released a long stream of magic, obliterating at least a dozen of the demons at a time. 

Magnus quickly glanced at Madzie, he knew that she was powerful enough to fight but she was still a kid, she was scared.

Alec slashed through several with his seraph blade. 

After what seemed like hours later, Alec killed the last demon. Magnus gazed at Alec, silently asking if he was hurt, Alec smiled and looked at Madzie.

Magnus crouched down, “You okay, sweet pea?”

She nodded and hugged him, “Thank you.” Magnus smiled. Madzie then turned to Alec and hugged him. The smile he got on his face was priceless. Alec was great with children…maybe… one day he would be willing to have kids of his own with Magnus.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus using too much magic and Alec carries him bridal style

Alec tapped his foot anxiously against the floor as he sat on the couch. He was worried about Magnus. He had so many jobs to do today, such as, fixing the wards and banishing two rather strong demons. There were also about seven other jobs that Magnus didn’t go into detail about. Alec knew that Magnus was extremely powerful, there was no doubt about that, but he knew that even Magnus had his limits. 

Soon, Magnus entered the loft, his movement was sluggish and he was very fatigued. Alec hurried over to him. 

“You okay?” Magnus nodded, “I just did a little too much today.”

“I knew this would happen,” Alec muttered. 

Magnus chuckled, “I’m so tired, I’m probably just going to go to bed.”

Alec nodded and kissed his forehead before scooping him up.

Magnus laughed, resting his cheek against his chest. Alec carried him bridal style through the main room to their bedroom. He then placed Magnus on the bed. Magnus grinned, “You know, I should do this more often, I could get used to be carried around.”

Alec playfully rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that…except every once in awhile you’ll have to carry me.”

Magnus grabbed Alec’s arm and tugged him towards him. “Deal.”

Alec leaned down and kissed Magnus’ lips, “Do you want anything? Like food?“

"I’m good, Alexander, I love you.”

“Love you too.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec making out in the Institute

Alec was sitting in his office when Magnus entered. Alec felt happiness spread throughout his body. He never thought that he could love someone as much as he loved Magnus. He had no idea what he would do if Magnus wasn’t in his life. 

Alec walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. Magnus hummed in approval. 

“Today’s been pretty slow, for once. No paperwork, no meetings, it’s been boring.”

“Good thing I’m here then.” Magnus said looking at his lips.

“What do you want to do?” Alec murmured.

“I have a few ideas,” Magnus intertwined his fingers in Alec’s hair and kissed him. Alec smiled against him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

At first, there was no real heat in their kisses but as a couple of minutes passed, their kisses before more forceful. Magnus pushed Alec against the wall, his lips moving against his jaw. Alec slipped his fingers underneath Magnus’ shirt, feeling the warm skin. 

Alec pulled away slightly, breathing heavily. Magnus looked at him before colliding their lips together once more. Alec couldn’t get enough of this, he wanted more. As he slid his hands farther up Magnus’ back, Magnus pulled away.

“We should probably stop before things escalate further.”

“Yeah,” Alec breathed. 

Magnus chuckled and started to fix Alec’s hair. “We’ll continue this when you come home.”

Alec smiles, “I’m looking forward to it.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus getting mad at Alec for getting hurt

Magnus was an understanding person, he really was. However, when Alec kept coming home bleeding out almost everyday it upset him. It happened four times the previous week. Alec would come home from a patrol with a rather serious wound that if Magnus didn’t heal, Alec would probably die from blood loss. Of course he understood that the demons lately have been stronger and more violent, but it frustrated him that Alec was almost careless when he went on patrol.

That was why he snapped when Alec came home Tuesday night with a broken collar bone. This injury wasn’t even as serious as last week’s but that didn‘t mean that Alec was in less pain. 

After he finished healing his boyfriend, Magnus stood up abruptly and walked to their room and closed the door. He was angry, and he didn’t want to take it out on Alec, he might say something he would regret. The thought of losing Alec upset him so much. What if he doesn’t make it back home in time? What if he dies upon impact? Magnus couldn’t bear the thought of losing Alec, especially since he hasn’t loved anyone in almost a century. Alec meant so much to him and he couldn’t bear the thought of waking one day to an empty bed, knowing that Alec won’t be laying next to him ever again.

He heard a knock on the door. “Magnus?” Alec asked unsurely. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said tersely.

Alec opened the door just enough for him to be able to see Magnus. “I know you’re not, what’s wrong?”

“What wrong? Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to see you come home almost every night so hurt that I’m scared I’ll lose you?”

Alec opened his mouth an closed it.

“And I know it’s apart of your job but lately it feels like you’re being careless! Do you have any idea…” Magnus’ voice cracked. “Do you have any idea how crushed I would be without you?”

Alec came into the room and pulled Magnus into a hug. A part of Magnus was still mad but he ended up wrapping his arms around Alec. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know,” Alec whispered. “I’m not being careless, but I promise that I’ll be more careful. I never meant to scare you.”

Magnus nodded, burying his face into Alec’s shoulder.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: After adopting Madzie Malec adopt a baby Max and there’s baby supplies everywhere in the loft... just some cute fluffy Malec as parents

Magnus no longer knew what a good night’s sleep was like. It had been almost two months since he and Alec adopted their second child, a little warlock named Max. He was one of the cutest babies Magnus had ever seen. Alec held him first, and Magnus knew that he was instantly in love. So they took the baby home and have been sleep deprived ever since.

Magnus loved being a parent. Madzie was an absolute sweetheart and she was so excited to have a little brother. The entire loft wasn’t recognizable anymore. It was covered in toys and totally baby-proofed. Max wasn’t crawling yet but they wanted to be prepared. Magnus couldn’t bear the thought of his son being hurt.

It was around one in the morning when Magnus woke up hearing a cry. Alec groaned from beside him, “Please tell me it’s your turn.” 

Magnus chuckled, “You wish.”

Alec sat up, pulling on a shirt. As he disappeared, Magnus noticed a small figure appear in the doorway. “Is Max okay? His cries are louder than usual.”

Magnus sat up, “Yeah, he’s okay, sweetpea. He’s just fussy.“ He stood up, “Come on, let’s check on them, then you have to go to bad, okay?”

“Okay.“

They walked into the nursery, maneuvering around the toys laying in the hallway. Magnus smiled at the sight that he was met with once he entered Max’s room. Alec was holding their son to his chest, lightly bouncing him, his lips resting on his head. 

Magnus walked forward and placed his hand on Alec’s back. Alec turned to him with a look of contentment. “I see that he’s settled down.”

Alec looked down at the baby, “Yeah, he‘s pretty easy to stop crying. I think he’s asleep now.”

“Can I see him?” Madzie asked.

Alec crouched down slowly so she could see him. “Shouldn‘t you be in bed?“ he teased.

She giggled, “Magnus told me that I could see him first.” Since she was so used to calling them by their first names before they adopted her, it was hard for her to call them anything else, but they didn’t mind. 

“Well, I think it’s time to go to bed now, I don‘t want you to be grumpy tomorrow,“ Alec said softly.

She nodded, hugged him then Magnus before leaving.

Alec stood up straight and placed Max gently in his crib. “I never thought I could be this happy,” he murmured.

Magnus pulled his boyfriend towards him, kissing his forehead. “We did good.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec returns to the loft to find Magnus gone and he dedicates his time to bring him back from Edom

If someone were to ask Alec what the worst day of his life was he would definitely say that it was the day he came home to find Magnus not there. Of course, this wasn’t abnormal considering Magnus was busy being the High Warlock, but that day Magnus was supposed to be home. Frantic, Alec tried to retrace Magnus’ steps. He couldn‘t find anything.

Magnus didn’t show up by the morning. Alec was too upset to focus by then. Jace and Izzy came over to help him investigate. That was when they found out that Magnus was taken to Edom by none other than Asmodeus. 

That was three months ago. Ever since then Alec had been researching nonstop to get him back. He read and translated every spell book Magnus owned, he contacted Catarina to ask her questions and borrow even more books. He read books about potions and even bought ingredients to the potions that seemed promising. Trying to Magnus home was his life now.

He had grown out his beard, he was too busy to shave. He rarely went on missions, only when it was urgent. Nothing mattered more to him than Magnus. He hadn’t heard from him since he had disappeared, but Alec had this feeling deep in his gut that knew that Magnus was unharmed. 

Finally, he figured out the solution. He immediately called Catarina and explained it to her. Together, they created the portal that was made to find a person and teleport them. During the entire process, Alec’ s hands were shaking, this had to work…if it didn’t…Alec didn’t know what he would do. He knew that things would never be the same if he couldn’t get Magnus back.

His heart leaped in his chest and the portal turned purple and released a smoke-like haze. When the fog disappeared, Magnus stood in its place. He looked confused but unharmed. Magnus looked at Cat and Alec and gasped, covering his mouth, concealing his relieved smile.

“Magnus!“ Alec yelled and jumped into his arms. “You‘re home. You‘re home. By the angel, I miss you so much, Magnus. “ Alec started sobbing into his shoulder.

Magnus entangled his fingers in Alec’s hair, holding him close. He gave Cat an appreciative smile, indicating that they would talk later. “It‘s okay, Alexander, I’m here.“


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Worried Alec

Alec was frantic, there were demons everywhere and no sign of Magnus. Alec cursed himself silently, he should have told Magnus that there was no point of him joining Alec’s patrol. 

Alec wasn’t even supposed to be on patrol tonight. Jace was, except Jace called Alec last minute, giving some random excuse about not being able to. Alec had been enjoying a kissing session with Magnus when he called. Alec begrudgingly accepted and as he was about to leave Magnus said that he would keep him company. Alec happily accepted the offer, now he was regretting.

Towards the end of the patrol, a horde of demons attacked them. It wasn’t just a couple, it was at least thirty. The insect-like creatures swarmed them. Magnus and Alec were separated in the chaos. The last time Alec saw Magnus was when a group of the mantids tackled him. 

Alec swung his seraph blade in every direction, chopping off the heads of a countless number of demons. Slowly but surely, he was making it to where Magnus fell. He knew that Magnus was very capable and strong, so he was hopeful that Magnus somehow made it out. 

Reaching the place Magnus went down, Alec forced down a sob, Magnus wasn’t there. As he killed more demons, Alec told himself that this was a good thing, it meant that Magnus was still alive. The only question was: where was he?

He tried to push all of the distracting thoughts out of his head, but he couldn’t, he’d rather die than to see Magnus get hurt. 

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and all of the demons around Alec disintegrated. The orange light then moved to the mantids on the outskirts of the battlefield. The fight was over. 

Alec looked at where the light came from, his heart beating heavily in his chest. It was Magnus. Alec sprinted towards him and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “By the angel, Magnus! You scared the shit out of me! I saw you go down and I thought…” he gazed into Magnus’ unglamoured eyes. “Where did you go?“

Still holding him, Magnus said, “I took cover behind one of those disgusting dumpsters and harnessed my power so I could kill them all.”

“You were amazing,” Alec smiled softly. 

Magnus cupped his face, “I‘m so sorry for scaring you, Alexander.”

“If you died…I don’t know what I would do. I wouldn’t be able to live. I didn’t care about what happened to me…I should have, but I needed to know it you were okay.”

Magnus kissed the top of his head, “I’m Magnus Bane, there‘s no need to worry about me,” he joked.

Alec chuckled, “I‘ll always worry about you. You‘ll just have to get used to it.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: As Magnus and Alec are laying in bed together Magnus running his hands through Alec’s hair and starts thinking how did he get so lucky to have Alec as a boyfriend

Magnus felt so content as he laid in warmth. He was wrapped up in his sheets and had Alec curled up against him, his long arms wrapped around him. Magnus wasn’t thinking, he was too focused on the feeling of Alec’s soft hair as he ran his fingers through it. 

Magnus glanced at Alec, his eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep, he was just relaxed. Magnus studied his face. He looked so peaceful like this. All evidence of stress had disappeared from his face. His smile warmed Magnus’ heart. Alec was so beautiful. 

Magnus smiled to himself, he had no idea what he had done in his life to deserve Alec. Alec was everything to him. Magnus had been in love many times before, but it had been a long time since he felt this kind of love. Magnus thought about the ring he had bought that was now hidden in his drawer. He was waiting for the right time to propose. Magnus hasn’t wanted to marry anyone for a long time.   
If someone were to have told Magnus fifty years ago that he would be utterly in love with a Shadowhunter, or more importantly, a Lightwood, he would have considered them crazy.

He pulled Alec even closer to him, the way Alec melted into his embrace made his heart soar. He considered himself lucky. He was lucky to have such an amazing person in his life. Alec was so brave, caring and handsome. Magnus had had a hard time believing he was meant to be loved, especially after the abuse he had dealt with when he was dating Camille. But now, he was happy, happier than he had been in years.

Magnus closed his eyes, falling asleep thinking about how grateful he was to have Alec in his life.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec adopts Max, Rafael and Madzie

Magnus sat down in the chair, trying to let himself relax for a least a few minutes. Being a parent was hard, especially to three children. Rafael was the hardest, he was still unsure about Magnus and Alec and their intentions. Magnus knew it must be hard for the boy, to be orphaned then adopted by two random strangers who already had two hyper kids. 

Madzie was around Rafe’s age so Magnus hope that as he got more comfortable in their family, they would be able to become close. Max already was obsessed with his new brother but it was rather difficult to explain to a toddler that he should give Rafael some space. 

Max didn’t realize this but Alec asked Madzie to make sure that Max wasn’t too overbearing. That was why Madzie was currently playing with Max’s toy cars with him. 

Rafael was in his room. Magnus didn’t mind, he knew that the boy cared for them, he was just unsure still. 

The front door opened and Alec entered.

“Daddy!” Max squealed and ran at him. Alec scooped him up and kissed the side of his head, “Hello, Blueberry. How are you?”

“I missed you!“

Alec smiled, looking at Magnus. “What about Papa?”

“He got me a new car! It’s blue, like me!”

Magnus felt his heart melt. Max greeted them both like that whenever they came home. 

Alec walked over to Madzie and pulled her into a hug. Max started squirming to be put down, “Me and Madzie were playing with the cars, we were racing!” 

“That sounds like fun,” Alec said as he put Max down. 

Magnus caught the look Alec gave him, he was asking where Rafael was. Magnus tipped his head towards the hallway, indicating he was in his room. Alec nodded. Alec sat down on Magnus’ lap and gave him a quick kiss as they watched their kids playing. 

That was when Rafe entered the room.

“Hey, Rafael,” Magnus said. “What do you want for dinner? It’s your turn to choose.”

Rafael always shrugged his shoulders whenever they asked him this question but today he replied, “Can we have pizza?”

Magnus felt Alec squeeze his hand with happiness. Raphael was finally getting used to them, “Of course we can!”

Rafe then goes over to his new siblings and grabs a car and joins in their game. Magnus looked at Alec smiling, he kissed Alec. Their family was now perfect.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec is cursed and becomes half warlock half shadowhunter and grows wings...heavy Malec angst then fluff

Alec woke up laying in an alley. It was dark, the moon was high in the sky. Alec rubbed his head and felt a bump from where he was hit from behind. How did he get here? That was when he remembered. There was a greater demon and it…did something to him. He didn’t know what but the last thing he remembered was being hit by a dark cloud. As Alec moved to stand up he felt something drag across the concrete. Confused, Alec looked behind him, he couldn’t pinpoint what the body part was. 

Looking behind, he gasp and jumped backwards trying to get away from the sight. But it followed. Alec felt up his back and felt it. Two wings were now coming out of his back, they had poked two large holes in his shirt. The wings were attached, as if they were another set of arms. 

Alec felt tears run down his cheeks. What had the demon done to him? What if there wasn’t a fix to this? What would Clave say? Of course he usually didn’t give a crap about what the Clave thought but what if they strip him of his runes?

Shakily, he stood up. He had to go to Magnus. He took out his stele and activated his glamour rune. He sighed with relief, it still worked.

As he walked down the streets, his stomach started to turn. What would Magnus do if this was permanent? He knew Magnus was a kind person but he was still worried, what if he was cursed and could spread the curse to Magnus? If that was the case, Alec would leave. He couldn’t do that to him. 

Alec made it to the front door of the loft. Slowly, he knocked on the door. Even though he had a key, it didn‘t seem right to use it.

Magnus opened the door, with relief, Alec figured it was because he had been gone for awhile. Not able to hold it in any longer, Alec broke down. His sobs rattled his body.

“Alexander, what happened?” Magnus asked.

Alec couldn’t speak, he didn’t even know where to start, so he just turned around. Magnus gasped. Alec felt Magnus feel them. “I’m sorry,“ Alec whispered.

“No, no, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Magnus reassured him. 

“Do you know how to fix it?”

Magnus turned silent, Alec turned to face him, there was a grim expression on his face. “Alec…these wings have traces of demonic magic on them, and I can sense magic coming from you. Alexander…I think you’ve been turned half-warlock.”

Alec looked at him with disbelief, “You mean this won’t go away.“

Magnus shook his head, “Not now at least, I can try and look-”

“I can‘t have wings! I can’t!“

Magnus grabbed Alec’s shoulders and looked at him in the eye, “Alexander…there’s nothing wrong with them. You are still the same Alec everyone has come to know. You’re still the same man I love.”  
Alec sniffled and pulled Magnus into a hug, his wings seemed to have a mind of their own since they wrapped themselves around Magnus as well.

Magnus chuckled and kissed his nose, “I‘ll have to get used to that though.”

Alec smiled slightly, burying his face into Magnus, everything is going to be okay, he told himself.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec gets jumped from behind,like in 2x10, while calling Magnus but actually gets injured this time, and Magnus finds him and tries to heal him... fluff and angst

“Magnus there’s been an attack on the Institute,“ Alec said into his phone. “Don‘t worry about me, I just want to make sure that you’re safe.

“I am fine, Alexander, stay safe.”

“Don‘t worry, I-”

Before Alec could finish his sentence, he was grabbed from behind and punched in the face. Alec dropped his phone and seraph blade, vaguely hearing Magnus ask what was going on. His attacker delivered another blow to his face. Alec responded by kicking the man in the gut. He stumbled. slightly winded, but that didn’t stop him from retaliating. Alec braced in himself, ready to defend. The man attempted to make a blow at Alec’s abdomen, Alec blocked his punch and smacked him on the side of the head. 

The attacker slammed Alec into the wall, grabbed him by the head and slammed it into the wall several times. As his vision started to blacken, Alec kicked the man off and dove for the blade and thrust it into his chest. The man collapsed, dead. Alec slid down the wall. His head hurt and he had to keep blinking in order to keep his sight from becoming blurry. He reached for his stele and activated the itraze. Before it could work, he fell unconscious.

Magnus was frantic, he heard the sound of fighting from the phone. What alarmed him the most was the fact that Alec didn’t pick it back up to reassure him. Alec must be hurt…or worse…dead.

When he portaled to the Institute, he was met by Izzy who told him that the attack was over, but she didn’t know where Alec was. Anxiety enveloped his entire body. He had to find him. He had to know, even if it was for the worst. He went to Alec’s room and office first, he wasn’t there. Then he searched through the many hallways and even to basement. 

By then he was tearing up with distress he ran his hands through his hair. There was one last place to check for him. He reached the gardens and gasped when he saw Alec laying there. He crouched beside him and searched for a pulse, it was strong. Magnus raised his hand to his head and magically woke him up. Alec gazed up at him weakly. “Magnus? Is the attack over?”

“Yes, darling. You have a concussion. I’ll heal you.“ Magnus began the healing process, never once breaking eye contact with his boyfriend. Alec grabbed ahold of Magnus’ other hand and brought it to his lips. “See you don‘t have to worry about me.”

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully, “Uh huh, okay. I’ll always worry about you, no matter how simple the situation is.”

“I guess it makes us even since I worry about you too.”

Magnus smiled and gently pulled Alec up. He created a portal. “Let‘s get you to bed.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Jace and Alec have a physical fight after Alec overhears Clary talking to Jace about his death because Jace compares it to him lying to Magnus and Alec lashes out, Magnus is then mad at Jace for badly injuring Alec

Alec felt his blood boil. He went to Jace’s room to ask his parabatai a question but stopped when he heard Clary speaking, she sounded serious. 

“Jace, it isn’t right that you’re not telling them about what actually happened that night. It’s not going to hurt anyone, you died, but I brought you back.”

“Clary, we need to keep this between us, this is for everyone’s good. It‘s like when Alec lied to Magnus-” before Jace could even finish that sentence Alec stormed into the room.

“What the hell, Jace? You died and then lied to me?”

“Alec, I’m sorry that I couldn‘t tell you, but you know what’s at stake. You heard me, it was better for everyone to not know.” 

“Also that it was the same thing as me lying to Magnus?”‘‘‘

Jace took a step back, “Calm down, Alec.”

“You shouldn‘t have lied to me, you parabatai and don’t you dare compare it to anything to do with my relationship with Magnus.”

Jace rolled his eyes, “I did what was best.”

Alec pushed him, “I can‘t believe you, Jace, how insensitive can you be?”

Outraged, Jace punched Alec in the face. Alec instantly felt the pain in his nose. He held his hand to his face and felt the blood. He glared at Jace, punched him in the gut, calling it even. 

Alec walked from the Institute to Magnus’, he felt like he needed a walk in order to calm down. 

Magnus was writing on some paperwork when Alec entered, Magnus looked at him, his smile fading. “What happened to your nose, it looks really bad.“

“Me and Jace got into a fight. He had the nerve to lie to me and say that it was the same thing as me lying to you. I pushed him and he punched me. I’m his parabatai, how could he?”

Magnus picked up his phone and dialed Jace, “Magnus? Is everything okay?”

“I guess you can say that,“ Magnus said glancing at Alec. “But I do have something to say, I don’t really care about whatever the argument you had with Alec was about but he’s your parabatai, you should not be fighting like that. Alec’s nose is broken because of you. So next time I would use your mouth instead of your fist in retaliation.” With that he hung up.

Alec had already activated his itraze, his nose already looking a lot better. 

“As much as I‘m not happy with him punching you, you shouldn’t have pushed him.”

“I know.“

“When you’re ready, you two need to talk this out civilly.”

“I will.”

“Good,“ Magnus said, kissing Alec’s cheek.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec wedding

Magnus’ heart pounded in his chest. It wasn’t out of nervousness, but out of excitment. He was waiting at the alter, Alec was going to appear at any moment. After years of being together, they were finally getting married. 

Alec appeared and Magnus smiled, remembered how all this started when Magnus walked down the same alter to stop Alec from getting married to Lydia. Alec grinned, his eyes full of love. He walked up the two small steps and faced Magnus. 

The Silent Brother went through the whole speech, Magnus didn’t pay attention. He couldn’t stop looking at his soon-to-be husband. He looked so handsome in his tux. This was a mix between several types of ceremonies, it was slightly mundane, shadowhunter, and warlock. Warlock weddings were rather similar to mundanes except, it involved a magic bond. 

Alec raised his stele with his right hand and held up his left. Since Magnus couldn’t put a rune on anyone, Magnus put his hand around Alec’s and Alec drew a wedded union rune on his hand. Once it set, Magnus raised Alec hand and pressed it to his lips. Alec looked at him with pure adoration. 

Jace, who was standing next to Magnus, then pulled out two rings and handed them to Magnus. Magnus thanked him. He then put the ring on Alec’s finger and gave Alec the remaining ring. Inside the rings there was the magic bond, usually the magic bond wasn’t in a physical form but Alec couldn’t conduct magic, so this was closest they could get. Alec put the ring on Magnus’ finger. 

Magnus didn’t remember hearing the applause or the Silent Brother’s end of ceremony words. He pulled Alec to him and kissed him. The room around him disappeared, all he could see was his husband. Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s and laughed. 

“What?“ Alec smiled. 

“You’re my husband, my husband.”

Alec laughed, “You’re my husband too.”

Magnus pulled him into another kiss, “I love you so much.“

“I love you too, husband,” Alec joked.

They both laughed, excited to start this next step in their relationship.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec calling Magnus family

Magnus held onto Alec’s hand as they walked through the crowd of people. There were lights everywhere, lighting up the entire plaza. In the center was the giant Christmas tree. Magnus was shocked when Alec told him that he had never gone to see it. So Magnus insisted that they had to go, the lights were so pretty and it really brought in the holiday-vibe. 

Magnus watched Alec as his face was filled with wonder. His head and some of his forehead was covered by the hat he was wearing but Magnus could still see the happiness in his eyes. 

“It‘s so pretty,“ Alec beamed. “All the lights.”

Magnus smiled and pulled his boyfriend towards him. It was their first holiday season together. “I love this time of year, it makes me so happy.”

Alec’s smile faltered a bit, “We don’t really celebrate Christmas or any other holiday, it’s never really caught on, with us at least.”

“It‘s a shame. It’s a great time, spending time with your family and friends.”

“Well, good thing I’m celebrating this year,” Alec said.

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “You are?“

“Yeah, you said that you celebrate with you family…you’re my family now.”

Magnus felt his heart melt, at the moment he felt so much affection with his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. “Well, I’m flattered that I’m the first person you will celebrate with.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: expand on the scene in 2x20 as Alec is being attacked by wraith demons and is running to Magnus screaming his name and what Magnus was thinking as he saw Alec running away?

Magnus focused all of his energy to close the hole leading to Edom. He had to do this quickly, before any more of those awful wraith demons came out of it. As far as demons go, wraith demons were one of his least favorite. He felt his magic flood through his veins and through his palms. 

Suddenly his concentration broke off when he heard his name being yelled. He looked up and saw Alec running towards him, the wraith dragon coming after him. 

Shit, Magnus thought to himself and he willed the portal to be closed faster. If he stopped now, he risked reopening it or even making it bigger. But if he didn’t pull away, Alec would probably die. His heart ached, although he told Alec that they couldn’t be together, that didn’t mean that he lost his feelings for him. No, his feelings were still there and strong. He loved Alec, and probably will for a long time. 

He pushed himself. The demon was starting to swoop towards Alec. Magnus’ heart lurched. No, Alec couldn’t die. Magnus willed his magic farther, relieved when the portal closed. As soon as it does, Magnus released a big ball of magic towards the demon, the power knocking Magnus to his knees. Alec dove down to dodge it and the wraith dragon was obliterated. Magnus felt happiness come over him. Alec was safe, he was out of danger. Magnus silently promised himself that he would watch Alec carefully for the rest of the battle. He knew Alec was more than capable but he still worried.

Magnus and Alec made eye contact, Alec was silently thanking him. All Magnus wanted to do was to pull Alec into his arms and kiss him. But he couldn’t, at least not now. Right now they had to stop these demons and Valentine, as much as Magnus wanted to talk to him, he knew that it had to wait. 

He got up and walked over to Alec and held out his hand. Alec grabbed ahold and Magnus pulled him up, “You okay, Alec?” Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, “Yeah, thank you.”

The words stung his throat as he spoke, it was hard to keep his feelings inside. “Anytime.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: early Malec relationship where Magnus is feeling kinda insecure/doubtful about Alec's feelings cos he thinks Alec still holds a torch for Jace but Alec tells him that he's the only person he has feelings for

Alec snuggled up close to Magnus, he felt nervous of his movements. He didn’t really know what he was doing, all he knew was that he wanted to be close to his boyfriend. 

He heard Magnus chuckle as he brought Alec’s hand to his lips. Alec smiled, “This is nice.”

Magnus smiled softly, “Yeah.” There was something about his voice that was off.

“Magnus what is it?”

Magnus shook his head but once he saw Alec’s concerned look, he sighed. “It’s nothing really. I’m just…nervous I guess…about all of this.”

“I’m nervous too,” Alec said gently.

“It’s ridiculous but sometimes I wonder if you really feel the way you think you feel about me, I mean the day we met, I saw what that memory demon showed.”

Alec shook his head vividly, “No, no, no. That thing with Jace, wasn’t real. I thought I liked him, but when I met you I realized that I didn’t feel anything for him…I never felt anything for him. But with you, what I feel for you is real. If I didn’t have feelings for you, I would have never stopped that wedding. I wouldn’t risk so much if there wasn’t anything to take the risk for.”

Magnus smiled widely and put his hand to Alec’s cheek. Alec leaned into the touch. “I honestly don’t know how this will work out, I hope that it does because you make me happy.” 

Magnus pressed his lips to Alec’s forehead, “I’m happy too.”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: a continuation of that 1x13 scene where Magnus asks Alec if he regrets the kiss and Alec reassures him that he doesn't in his own, cute way

After finding bringing finding out that the cup was stolen and Lydia was attacked, Alec found himself pacing in the hallway. He was about to head to the main room to inform Clary, Izzy, and Jace about the situation, but for now he had to clear his mind. 

Magnus left the room where Lydia was, “How is she?“ Alec asked.

“She‘ll be fine,” Magnus reassured him. 

Alec sighed with relief. He gave Magnus a small smile and moved to leave, then he remembered what they were talking about before they found her. Magnus had asked if he had regretted the kiss. Alec realized that he never really answered the question. He had just said that things had gone so fast. 

He turned back to Magnus. “Magnus?”

“Yes?“

“I didn‘t answer your question earlier, not really.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he was talking about.

“I don‘t regret it, at all. I don’t know how I could possibly regret it. If I hadn’t…like you said I would be so unhappy. I feel so relieved and a lot more calm than I have in a long time.”  
Magnus smiled, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Alec awkwardly got closer to him and put his hand on Magnus’ shoulder, “So, you were talking about some Ethiopian place?”

Magnus chuckled and looked down momentarily. “Yeah, it‘s really great. Maybe when this stuff clears up we can go.”

Alec felt joy in his chest, “Definitely.”


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: what happened when Malec were 'checking the perimeter' at Camille's in 1x13

Magnus and Alec looked through Camille’s things. Alec picked up a book, it looked rather old and the name made him want to sleep. He put it back down and sighed. 

“Anything wrong, Alexander?”

“I‘m just hoping we find the book as soon as possible. Valentine could be anywhere.”

Magnus gave him a sympathetic smile. “I think that we’ll be out of here soon, don’t worry.“

“How can I not?”

Magnus walked over to him and put both hands on his upper arms, just before his arm met his shoulder. “Just think of the brighter side of things.”

“Like what?”

“When all of this is over you can take a well-needed vacation.”

Alec smiled and playfully rolled his eyes, “I don’t think that I would be able to, especially after what happened, you know.”

“What?” Magnus teased.

“You know what.”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” Magnus grinned.

“When I kissed you.”

“Ah, yes that does ring a bell.”

Alec laughed and lifted up his hands like he wanted to touch Magnus, but unsure. When Magnus nodded, Alec pulled him into a soft hug and kissed the side of his head so softly, Magnus barely felt it.   
It felt so nice to have Magnus in his arms, he had always wondered what this would be like, to have someone he could do this with. It was so much better than he thought it would be. Ever since the wedding he’s been feeling a lot more happier, despite all the stress coming from the Valentine issue. But this was a nice start.

That was when Alec was pulled from his thought as he was yanked back. Many pairs of hands grabbed ahold of him, he looked behind him. They were Circle members. He looked at Magnus, he was in the same situation.   
“Come on,” one of Alec’s captors said harshly before pulling them back into the main room.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Fluffy morning Malec

Magnus woke up and stretched, it was still early. The sun shone in through the window, but it wasn‘t blinding yet. He looked at Alec who was laying next to him. His mouth was slightly open and he was softly snoring. Magnus smiled and brushed his hair off his forehead. He looked so peaceful. Magnus kissed his forehead, his cheek then his nose. Alec’s eyes fluttered open, as soon as he met Magnus’ gaze he grinned, “Good morning,“ he rasps.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s torso and pulls him close. Alec buries his face into Magnus’ chest and yawns. 

Magnus chuckles, “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Alec hums in contentment, “You do make a nice pillow.” He kissed Magnus’ collar bone. Magnus ran his hand through Alec’s hair. It was getting long. “You should get your hair cut,” he said.  
Alec nodded, “Not now, I’m comfortable.” He buried his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. 

Magnus knew that Alec had fallen asleep again when he heard Alec’s snores. They haven’t been able to do this a lot lately. That was why Magnus had to make the most of it. He snapped his fingers and pancakes and coffee appeared on the table. Magnus grabbed the mug and drank slowly, not wanting to disturb Alec. 

Alec shifted, and opened his eyes, “Is that breakfast I’m smelling.”

“Mmm hmm, I just made it.”

Alec looked at him with an amused expression. “I know that you just conjured this up.” 

“What? No!” Magnus joked.

Alec kissed him on the lips. “Thank you, this is nice.”

Magnus smiled into the kiss and deepened it. Before things got too heated he pulled away, “We should probably eat before it gets cold.”

Alec nodded, “Every morning should be like this.”

Magnus handed him a plate and agreed. They spent the rest of the morning curled up together. They talked, laughed and sometimes were silent, but it was still perfect.


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec being protective over each other after one gets hurt in battle

The sounds of battle rang through the air, Magnus released orange streaks of magic at his attackers. Sebastian‘s followers had finally made their move. They had ambushed a patrol that Alec had been on. As soon as Magnus heard he portaled there to help his boyfriend. 

Magnus loved being a warlock, he loved the feeling of the energy and power in his hands. He threw a Circle member across the street. After Valentine had died, the remaining Circle members joined Sebastian and his demon army. 

A shax demon leaped at Magnus, he made it burst into flames with a blink of an eye. Suddenly, he heard a scream come from behind. It was Izzy, she had been tackled from behind by a demon. Magnus destroyed it instantly. As Izzy nodded at him with thanks, he felt a sharp pain in his hip. Instinctively, he put his hand to the wound and felt the blood gush between his fingers. He looked down to see an arrow sticking right through him. 

“Magnus!“ he heard Alec yell from a distance. 

Magnus kept going, there was no time to remove the arrow and heal it, that had to wait. He burned the archer that shot him, he fell to the ground, writhing. As Magnus turned to where the center of the battle was, Alec suddenly appeared in front of him, “Magnus! You’re hurt, you have to fall back!“

“I‘m okay, Alexander.“ It was true, in a way, the wound wasn’t lethal, nothing important had been punctured and the arrow was preventing a lot of blood loss. However, that didn’t cancel out the fact that he was in agony and his hip felt like it was on fire. 

Alec stepped in front of him, “I‘m not going to let you get hurt any more.” He released an arrow, killing three demons at one time. 

“I‘m not going anywhere.”

Alec sighed, “Fine but you’re staying behind me.”

Seeing that there was no point in arguing, Magnus nodded and shot more magic. The battle went on for another ten minutes before it was over. Alec immediately wrapped his arm around Magnus‘ shoulders and helped him down. 

Alec pulled out the arrow and held Magnus’ hand while he healed himself. Once the wound closed Alec gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss, “We make a great team.”

Magnus hummed in agreement as he brought their lips together again.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec dies after an attack on the Institute but is brought back immortal

Magnus rushed through the doors of the Institute. There had been an attack and he didn’t hear a word from Alec. He looked around someone frantically, trying to find someone that would tell him where Alec was. 

He spotted Izzy and rushed over to her. As soon as she sees him she bursts into tears and shakes her head. Magnus’ heart stopped, “Alec?” he said slowly.

“He‘s gone,“ Izzy breathes out a sob.

Magnus felt numb, he didn’t feel her pull him to a hug, he didn’t even cry, he just stood there. No, he couldn’t believe it. Alec wasn’t gone. “C-can I see him?“

She nods and grabs his hand, leading him to the infirmary. There on the bed lay Alec’s body. There was a wound where his heart was, clearly he was stabbed with a seraph blade. Magnus covered his mouth with his hand as he made his way over to him. He ran his fingers through Alec’s hair then put his hand on his cold cheek. 

“Alexander,” he whispered, hoping that Alec would open his eyes. When he didn’t, Magnus broke down and he laid his head on Alec’s chest. That was when Magnus remembered that there was a way to bring Alec back. He knew a spell. He stood up and quickly went to work. If this spell worked, Alec would not only come back to life, but he would be immortal. He knew that Alec would be okay with it, he had told Magnus that he would like to become immortal before. It was something they agreed on. 

“Magnus? What are you doing?” asked Izzy.

“Bringing him back.” 

Half an hour later, Magnus ended the spell. Now, he would have to wait for it to wake come back to life. When Alec opened his eyes, Izzy gasped and Magnus practically tackled him. 

“Magnus, what happen?”

“You died,” Magnus cried. “I brought you back.”  
Alec held Magnus to him, tightly, “I‘m sorry that I made you go through that.”

Magnus cupped his face and kissed him, “None of that matters now, you’re here with me.”

“Forever?” Alec asked, unsure.

“Forever.”

Alec grinned and pulled Magnus into another hug.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec is kidnapped and made immortal then Magnus and everyone finding out after he escapes

Alec woke up, tied to a chair. Immediately, he started to struggle against the ropes that held him down. A figure appeared in the doorway, it was a seelie. 

“What do you want from me?” Alec screamed.

The seelie laughed, his long blond hair moving. “I needed another specimen, nothing personal, shadowhunter.”

Alec struggled again. “What the hell do you mean?”

“What if I want to see which poison is the deadliest? Or what a concoction I’ve created does? My last specimen died yesterday, I saw you on patrol and figured that you would do the trick, nothing personal.”  
The man walked over to a metal table and picked up a syringe. He stuck the needle into a vial and filled the tube with the purple liquid. “I have a feeling I know what this would do, I’ve been trying to make this for awhile now, you see, having specimens who keep dying on me really isn’t ideal.” 

Alec gritted his teeth and didn’t say anything, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. As Alec felt the needle pierce his skin. As the liquid was injected into him, Alec felt searing pain. He cried out as the seelie took out the needle and walked away. 

Alec felt a feeling spread through his veins, a strange feeling. He clenched his fists, he had to get out of here, before this guy would experiment on him some more. Alec looked over and noticed a pair of scissors on the floor a couple feet away. He surged forward, knocking over the chair, he grabbed the scissors with his mouth and quickly bent his neck so he could give it to his hands. With impressive speed, he cut his hands free and pulled the ropes off of him. 

The seelie reached him and grabbed ahold of him. Alec shoved him off and tackled him. He pinned down his kidnapper and asked, “What did you do to me?”

The seelie grinned, “It worked, you’re immortal now.” 

 

***

Alec limped his way to the loft. He had killed the Seelie in order to escape, but he put up a good fight, he managed to stab Alec in the lower thigh. Alec felt his stomach churn as he opened the door. How was he going to explain what happened to Magnus?

“Alexander!” Alec was wrapped in Magnus’ arms the moment he arrived. “I was so worried about you, you weren’t answering your phone and we couldn’t find you.”

“We?”

Magnus pulled back, revealing Jace, Izzy and Clary. Alec hid his face in Magnus’ shoulder and started to cry. 

“What’s wrong, Alexander? What happened?”

Alec shook his head, he didn’t know how to tell them. Although he wondered what it was like to be immortal and to live with Magnus for the rest of his life, he never imagine that it would actually happen, nevertheless be the result of some experiment. 

Alec spoke quietly, so only his boyfriend could hear him, “A Seelie took me and he…made me…immortal.”

Magnus tensed against him, “You sure?”

“That’s what he told me, at least.” 

Magnus’ hand lit up with magic and he hovered his hand a couple of inches away from Alec’s back. When he was done, he held Alec closer to him. “I can feel it,” he whispered. “I’m sorry there’s not much more that I can do for you, I just hope you know that I love you and this doesn’t change anything.”

Alec nodded, wiping some of his tears onto Magnus’ shirt.

After a few moments of silence Jace broke it, “Alec, please tell us what is going on.”

Magnus glanced at Alec, silently asking him if Alec wanted to tell his family himself. Alec returned a look that gave Magnus permission to tell them. “Alec is immortal now. A Seelie performed an experiment on him.” 

Izzy gasped, “But you’re okay otherwise, right?”

Alec nodded. 

“Thank the angel, I’m just glad you’re okay, big brother, immortal or not.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec is possessed and tries to kill Magnus but can't

Magnus had no idea how a demon would be able to get past his wards. He had been sitting with Alec on the couch when they both felt its presence. They looked around but couldn’t see anything. 

Dammit, Magnus said to himself, of course the demon had to be invisible. Alec slowly reached to his seraph blade which was laying on the side table. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt, Alec was thrown off the couch and into the wall on the other side of the room.

Magnus shot up, magic at the ready, looking for the intruder. It was still hidden. He glanced at Alec, who was getting up. A strong force hit him square in the chest. Magnus flew backwards and hit his head on the ground. He groaned, sitting up. That was when he heard this gurgling noise come from Alec’s direction. Magnus looked to see Alec standing up, his pupils were so big they covered his hazel irises. 

With no expression on his face, Alec stormed towards him. Magnus backed up, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to hurt Alec. Alec bent over and picked up his dropped seraph blade and pointed its tip and Magnus throat. 

Magnus closed his eyes, willing his magic to come, but it was hard, he didn’t want to do this. Before Magnus could do anything, however, Alec raised the blade, readying himself for the swing. He swung, but just before he could make contact with Magnus, he stopped.

Magnus gazed at him, confused, Alec just stood here frozen. Suddenly, he raised the blade again, but before he could move again, a pained expression crossed his face. He lowered the blade again. Magnus realized what was happening, Alec was fighting the demon.

Alec started to fight with himself, when the demon tried to get him to kill Magnus, Alec would take over and get himself as far away from Magnus as he could. 

Magnus charged up his magic, building up the power to perform a sort of exorcism spell. Before he was ready, Alec hunched over and Magnus heard him speak through gritted teeth, “Get out of me!”

Suddenly, a black smoke escaped his mouth, Alec collapsed. Magnus zapped the demon, killing it. He then knelt next to Alec and pulled him into his lap. Alec was breathing heavily, “Is it gone?”

Magnus nodded and kissed him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec has a fight when suddenly one of them gets really quiet and begs the other to not leave them then the other says that it's only a fight

Magnus knew that this argument was ridiculous. They were both irritable from lack of sleep. Things lately had been highly stressful for the both of them. Magnus knew that he shouldn’t have snapped at Alec for constantly tapping his foot on the floor. He knew that Alec probably knew that he shouldn’t have retaliated by saying that it was annoying that Magnus had left his shoes in the middle of room, leading to Alec tripping on them. From there the argument escalated from pointless things to the source of their stress: the war.

“Shadowhunters aren’t doing enough to stopping Sebastian!”

“We have been doing a lot!”

“Clearly not enough!” Magnus deep down knew that he should stop, but he was just so angry and irritable. He had to calm down before he said more things that he didn’t mean, but before he could do anything Alec went quiet.

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, looking down. “Please don’t leave, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Magnus felt alarmed, leaving Alec was the last thing that was on his mind. He walked over to Alec and cupped his face. Alec wasn’t crying but he was clearly upset. “It’s just a fight, Alexander. All relationships have them. I’m not going to ever leave you, especially over something like this.”

Alec nodded, not saying anything.

“We should get to bed, we’re both tired and taking it out on each other.”

Alec pulled Magnus into a hug, “That sounds good. I love you.”

Magnus kissed his cheek, “I love you too.”


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec hugging

Alec could get lost in Magnus’ embrace. Alec didn’t know what exactly made him feel this way. Maybe it was the fact that before Magnus came along he didn’t get hugs a lot. That was probably a big part of it. But Alec knew that there was another part in it. When Magnus hugged him he felt so safe. Almost as if there were nothing that could come between them. Magnus was so warm and every time he touched Alec, Alec felt his love. He never got tired of that feeling, that was why he missed Magnus so much when he had to go places. 

As Magnus held Alec against him, he planted a kiss into his hair and chuckled lightly, “Did you miss me that much?“ Magnus had been gone for two days to the Spiral Labyrinth.

“A little,” Alec murmurs. “Also you give the best hugs.“

Magnus squeezed him tighter, “I do love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec guided them to the couch. Once they were both sitting, he curled up against Magnus’ side and wrapped his arm around his stomach. Magnus placed his hand on Alec’s waist, gently rubbing his thumb against his shirt. 

Magnus watched as Alec fell asleep against him. He smiled and conjured up a blanket to cover him up with. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve Alec but he knew that he sure was lucky.


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec gets badly injured when searching for Magnus in Edom

Alec trekked his way through the desolate wasteland that was known as Edom. He knew that he was close to finding Magnus, he just felt it. He knew that he would probably have to rest soon, he had been walking for hours. 

In the distance, he spotted movement. Alec froze and pull out his bow and notched an arrow. He knew that the deeper he went into Edom, the more dangerous the demons would become. He studied his surroundings, nothing. Feeling movement from behind him, he turned around. A demon was leaping at him, he released an arrow just in time, getting it right in the eye.

He turned and shot at another demon that was creeping up at him. He looked ahead and his stomach churned at the sight. There was a stampede of demons heading right towards him.

“Shit!” Alec exclaimed and started to run. He had to take cover somewhere. He remembered that he saw a cave a little while ago, it was his only shot. Looking behind him, he saw that the demons were gaining on him quickly. He wasn’t going to make it. As he ran, he pulled out his seraph blade. 

He felt the jaws of a demon latch onto his leg, causing him to fall to the ground. He yelled out, slashing the demon in to pieces. Instantly a bunch of demons covered him. They nipped at his skin, teared at his clothes. He yelled out, trying to wiggle his way out of the struggle. There was no use, he was going to get eaten alive by these beasts. 

Suddenly, the demons flew off of him. He heard footsteps walk towards him, but he was too weak to move, he felt his blood pooling on the ground. His body burned.

“It’s okay, darling,” he heard a voice say softly. “I’m here now.”

Magnus, he thought as he lost consciousness. 

***

Alec woke up feeling warmth and achiness. He shot up, taking in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a cave. The only light was coming from the entrance. Alec looked down and saw that he was covered by a blanket. Pulling it off him, he examined his body, all of his wounds were healed. 

That was when he remembered: Magnus. He called out for him, anticipation filling him. Within a minute, Magnus appeared from farther down the cave. He rushed to Alec’s side, kneeling next to him before scooping him up into his arms. “Alexander,” he breathed. “What are you doing here?”

Alec pressed his nose into his boyfriend’s neck, taking in his scent. “I’m here to take you home. What were you doing out there?”

“Escaping. I’m so glad that I was out there when I was. You would have been…torn apart.”

Alec pulled away slightly, cupping Magnus’ chin. He kissed him. Magnus made a pleased sound before pulling away. “So if you were going to find me, how were you going to get us out?”

“Catarina helped me convince the Seelie Queen to work with us to get you out.”

Magnus nodded, he hugged Alec, “Thank you for coming for me.”

“I can’t live without you, Magnus. It was never a decision I had to make whether or not to find you. It was always a given.”

Magnus nodded with a tight smile, his eyes full of emotion. He pulled Alec to him and kissed him, hard. “I love you, Alexander,” he breathed against his lips.

“I love you, too. And we’re going to get out of here, together.” Alec gripped the front of Magnus’ shirt and pulled him back in.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus has a nightmare and Alec tries to comfort him but Magnus lashes out with his magic and Alec severely injured in the process, Magnus tries to heal him

Alec woke up to someone kicking him. He sat up, confused. That was when he noticed that Magnus was thrashing around in his sleep. Alec slowly reached out towards him. As soon as his hand made contact with him, Magnus shot up, his cat eyes blazing through the dark and suddenly and orange blast escaped him. 

Alec was shot out of the bed and he collided with the wall. He yelled out in pain, his skin was burning and blistering instantly. It felt like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives. He writhed on the floor.   
Suddenly, Magnus appeared at his side. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Alec. Don’t worry I’ll make the pain go away.”

The pain was only getting worse, it was becoming hard to breathe. He could barely nod but he managed to move his head slightly.

Magnus hovered his hand over Alec and started to heal him. Alec closed his eyes and a small feeling of relief. Slowly but surely Alec felt his burns go away. 

“Alexander, please open your eyes.”

Alec opened his eyes to see a distraught Magnus. “I’m so sorry,” Magnus whispered. “I was having a nightmare…Asmodeus was dragging me to Edom. I didn’t mean to lash out. I’m so sorry.” A tear slid down Magnus’ cheek. 

Alec reached up and wiped it away. “Don‘t cry. I’m okay.“

Magnus pulled Alec up and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into his neck, crying. Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Rubbing his back, he kissed his head. “Asmodeus is not going to take you, I won’t allow it.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus discovering that he has a younger sister and gets to experience what it’s like to be a big brother

The day that Magnus found out that Octavia existed, he was in shock. He had been sitting on his couch when he suddenly received a fire message. As he read the letter, his mouth dropped and the message fell from his hand.

“What is it?” Alec asked.

“I have a sister…half sister.”

Although Alec insisted that he should go and meet her, Magnus was nervous. What if he wasn’t the person she thought he would be? What if she wouldn’t like him? He knew that it would torment him the rest of his life if he didn’t go to meet her, so he had to push his feelings aside.

The moment he saw her for the first time, she flung her arms around him. In that moment, something in Magnus’ heart snapped into place. He felt so protective over her, and wanted to know everything about her.

As they sat in the coffee shop she asked him a bunch of questions that varied in topics, such as what types of magic did he specialized in, if he knew whether or not they had other siblings and if he was with someone at the moment. 

Magnus happily answered everything she threw at him. The more they talked, the nervousness in Magnus’ body faded away. Octavia was smiling the entire time and he could see in her eyes that she was eating up all of the stories he was telling her. It made his heart swell knowing that his long lost sister loved his company.

As he finished telling her about Alec, she insisted that she one day had to meet him. 

The conversation did have its dark side, the two of them talked about the struggles they had to go through because of their heritage, and in the end they sat in silence, completely satisfied with everything.  
Months had passed and Magnus had introduced everyone to her. He always introduced her the same way to everyone, “This is Octavia! My sister!”

Octavia got along with all of his friends and especially adored Alec. Those two were inseparable when they were together, they even had tons of inside jokes between them. 

Magnus loved being a big brother, now he knew how Alec felt when he was with Izzy and Max. There was just something about knowing that there was someone you could always count on who also happened to share a parent. 

He also loved how he was there to guide her, after all, she was still a young warlock, she had only just turned one hundred, she still had plenty to learn. He could teach her spells and potions that she didn’t know existed, they could comfort each other in times of need, they were never going to leave each other.

Regardless of what the future held for the two of them, Magnus was just happy that Octavia was going to be there with him.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: At the end of 2x04 when Izzy is possessed she hurts alec badly. Lots of angst and Malec

Alec yelled out as Izzy’s fists pounded into him. He pushed her off of him and looked around for something he could use, he wasn’t going to hurt her, that would be impossible. Alec ran for the door, hoping that he could lock her inside. Izzy charged after him, she pounced onto him like a leopard catching its prey. Pinning her brother down, she pulled out of knife. Alec’s eyes widened, when did she get that? He tried to get out of her grip, but the demon was too strong. She brought the knife down and stabbed him in the abdomen. 

Alec grabbed ahold of her hand and jammed it. As her grip loosened, he took the knife from her and hit her on the side of the head with the hilt as hard as he could. She collapsed. The demon started the escape her, Alec used all of his strength to leap at the demon, stabbing it. 

As the demon burst into flames, Alec clutched at his gut, he was losing blood, and fast. He pulled out his stele and drew an itraze, that would slow down the bleeding for now, but he knew that it wouldn’t heal the wound fast enough. 

Alec tried to get up but collapsed. He heard a groan from behind him and looked at Izzy, she was opening her eyes. “Alec, what-?” she cut off when she saw the blood. “I’ll go get help!” She stood up shakily and ran out the room, telling him to hold on. Alec pressed his hand against the stab wound, the knife must have hit something important. 

Alec didn’t know how long he waited, but it seemed like hours. Where was Izzy? His entire hand was dark red now, his vision started to go fuzzy. He didn’t know if he was going to make it.   
Suddenly the doors burst open and Magnus ran in, with Izzy following. He crouched by Alec and immediately started the heal him. “He’s losing a lot of blood.”

Alec blinked rapidly to clear his vision. “Magnus,” he rasped.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here. You’re going to be fine.” Alec knew Magnus long enough to know that there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Alec felt his eyelids become heavy, he willed himself to stay awake. 

“Don’t fall asleep!”

Alec tried, but in the end he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

***

Alec woke up in a comfortable bed. He looked around and saw Magnus to the right of him, holding his hand. 

“Is Izzy okay?” he asked.

Magnus nodded and kissed his hand. “You had me worried there for a bit.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmured. “Come here?”

Magnus climbed into the bed and curled up next to him. He kissed Alec’s head and whispered, “Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus goes to Pride with Raphael, Aline and Helen

Alec wasn’t oblivious when it came to mundanes, he knew about their celebrations. For years he had seen the Pride Parade from a distance. In the past it would give him mixed emotions. He was happy that mundanes were able to embrace their sexuality and he felt happy watching them celebrate. But he also felt a bit bitter because he knew that he couldn’t have that. Every year he would debate on watching from a distance or just avoiding it since he knew he could never go. 

Now, several years later, Alec was getting a small rainbow stripe painted across his cheekbones by Magnus. Magnus was wearing a shirt with pink, purple and blue on it, along with some paint on his face.   
Alec was so excited, the whole idea came up causally in conversation a couple of weeks ago and when Magnus asked Alec if he wanted to go, Alec could not contain his excitement. He had always wanted to go and not only that, he could celebrate being himself after years of trying to keep it in. 

Once done, Magnus portaled them a block away from the parade. Raphael, Helen and Aline were waiting for them. After Magnus and Alec decided to go, Alec suggested inviting some of their friends to celebrate too. Together, the five of them headed to the march. 

Joy flooded Alec when he saw how many people were there, everyone looked so happy. He saw couples laughing and kissing, shirts with clever puns on them, Alec didn’t know how things could get even better than this. 

Alec pulled Magnus close to him and kissed his cheek, “Thank you! This is amazing.” 

“We haven’t even started yet,” Magnus chuckled. 

Somehow, things got even better. Once the parade started, there were colorful flags being waved around and Alec even got to hold onto a giant rainbow tarp at one point.   
Helen was giving Aline a piggyback ride while she waved a small flag in the air. Raphael was quiet but there was an unmistakable grin on his face the whole time. 

Alec didn’t want to leave when it was all over. Their friends thanked them for inviting them and headed home. Magnus pulled Alec to him and kissed him softly. “Did you have fun?”

“It was amazing. We’re going next year!”

Magnus smiled, “Of course we are!”


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec gets shot and Magnus heals the bullet wound

Magnus and Alec ran through the streets, trying to catch a mundane. Normally, mundanes were left alone, however, this one was a danger to himself and everyone around him. He had the sight and saw his first demon. Alec, Izzy and Clary split up to find him and Alec called Magnus to help. 

They rounded a corner into an alley, there was no one there.

“How far do you think he could have gone?” 

“I have no idea, but considering he’s just seen something he’s been told his whole life doesn’t exist, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s already in the next state over,” Magnus replied.

“When all of this is over, where do you want to get dinner?” Alec asked.

Magnus chuckled, “Alexander, I can’t believe you’re thinking about food.”

“I’m not just thinking about food, but eating food with you.”

“I’m flattered,” Magnus joked.

The sound of shoes scraping against the sidewalk echoed down the alleyway. Magnus froze and looked at Alec. He nodded his head to the direction of the noise, indicating that they were going to move.  
A fence blocked them at the end of the walkway. Alec hopped over it with ease and Magnus followed. Magnus readied his magic, who know how the mundane was going to react when he saw them? He watched Alec and his surroundings, making sure there was nothing threatening him. 

Alec rounded another corner. As he left Magnus’ eyesight for not even a second, Magnus heard a bang. He then heard Alec yell. Magnus dove around the corner and levitated the man into the air, separating him from his gun. 

“Get away from me!” he screamed. “You’re all monsters! Let me go!”

Magnus put him down and immobilized him and turned to look at Alec. He was crouched over, holding his upper thigh. 

Magnus crouched in front of him and gently pulled his hands away. There was a hole in his leg from the bullet. Magnus felt the other side of his thigh, there was no hole leading out. The bullet was still inside Alec.

“I’m sorry, Alexander, but this is probably going to hurt.”

Magnus focused in on the bullet inside of his boyfriend and started to pull it out with magic. Alec hissed in pain. 

“I’m sorry, love. It’s out though.” Magnus put the bullet on the ground and began closing the wound. 

“After the night I’ve had, you’re buying dinner,” Alec joked.

Magnus laughed, “I can’t believe you.” The wound slowly closed itself. Magnus stood up and kissed Alec slowly. “I’m glad that it wasn’t worse.” 

Alec hugged him, “Let’s get this guy to the Institute.”


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Battle Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done transferring all of the little fics from my Tumblr onto here. So anything posted after this chapter will be from a new request

Magnus readied himself for the battle, his magic tingling at the tips of his fingers. He felt the power inside him run through his veins. As soon as he caught the first glimpse of the oncoming demons, he released a ray of magic, wiping out an entire line. 

He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, it was about a hundred of demons against him, he knew back up would be on the way, there was another attack about a mile away. 

However, soon the demons started closing in, Magnus wouldn’t have long before he was surrounded. Suddenly a portal was opened next to him and Alec stepped out. “Couldn’t let you have all the fun now, can I?”

Magnus smiled, shaking his head, “You kidding, this whole battle has been rather dull. I could fall asleep right here.”

Alec laughed, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently before letting go. He readied his bow and shot arrow after arrow, never once missing. This didn’t last long, soon Alec had to discard his bow and got out his seraph blade. 

The two of them stood back to back. “I bet I can get more than you,” Magnus joked. 

“Oh, you’re on!” Alec pulled away from Magnus. He cut off the head of one demon, tossed the blade into the air, catching it before stabbing another.

Magnus ran towards a large mass and leapt into the air, doing a side flip. As he flew over their heads, he zapped them all with his magic, leaving nothing but ashes in their place. 

Once he landed, he caught Alec’s impressed glance and winked at him. He ran over to Alec and launched a huge magic ball. 

“Duck!” Alec suddenly yelled.

Magnus dropped to the ground as Alec’s blade flew over his head, and went straight through a demon. Magnus picked up the fallen blade, it started glowing a dark red. He slashed his way back to Alec and handed him the weapon. By then there were only two demons left. 

“One for each of us,” Alec said.

Magnus picked one of Alec’s throwing knives out of his belt and threw it, hitting the demon right between its eyes. Alec cut the head off of his. He then turned to Magnus. He was covered in ichor and Magnus knew he was too. Alec obviously didn’t care since he closed the difference between them and pulled Magnus’ body against his. 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek, “I’ve been told that a couple of times.“

Alec laughed and kissed him gently. “We should train together, sometime. It would be fun.”

Magnus kissed him, “I hoping that you’re looking forward to getting your butt kicked.”

Alec chuckled, “We’ll see about that.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Sebastian kidnaps Alec and tests on him until Magnus comes to Alec's rescue + a request for a part 2

Alec woke up to find himself in a dark room. He tried to get up but couldn’t move. He didn’t feel any ropes holding him down, he didn’t know what was happening. It may be a warlock, but he didn’t know of any rogue warlocks. Who kidnapped him?

There was no clue as to who his attacker was in the room. The room was completely empty, Alec didn’t even think that he was laying on something. 

Alec knew he wasn’t alone when he heard the sound of a creaking door and light shone on him. He tried his hardest to move his head up to look at the person entering, but nothing worked.   
Anger boiled in his veins when a person bent over him. Sebastian, that bastard. He tried to yell out him but his mouth wouldn’t move either. 

Sebastian laughed, “I see that my paralysis serum worked. I bet you’re having fun. Not too much fun though because we have a lot more to do together.” He pulled a syringe out of his pocket. “This is a mixture of demon and angel blood. I’ve been dying to try this out. My father wondered too but he never got anyone to test it on. Well,” he grinned. “I do now.”

He injected to serum into Alec’s arm. Alec wanted to yell out, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t believe what was happening to him. What was this blood going to do with him? Was it going to turn him into a maniac like Sebastian?

Sebastian walked towards to door and said, “I’ll be back soon to check on your progress.” 

Alec felt something wet drip down his cheeks, he realized that he was crying. He was going to be turned into a monster and used as some weapon. Never before did he think that this was how his life was going to end. 

Suddenly, the door burst open again. Sebastian was back. A figure loomed over him. It was Magnus. He started to cry with joy. Magnus scooped him up and whispered in his ear, “It’s okay, Alexander. I’m here. I’ll fix whatever he’s done to you.” 

***

Magnus rushed through the portal into his living room. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He had no idea what Sebastian had done to Alec, all he knew was that he did something to make Alec unable to move. He laid Alec on the couch. The only expression that was visible was the emotions in his eyes. He looked terrified and angry. He wondered what torture he went under. Magnus scolded himself for not getting there sooner. Sebastian made himself hard to track. 

Hovering his hands above Alec’s body, Magnus used his magic to search with anything that could explaining him inability to move. He pinpointed the magical properties of a potion, and…something else. Magnus hands started to tremble slightly. He had no idea what this compound inside Alec was but he knew that he has to get it out of him as soon as possible. Magnus hurried over to his shelf of premade potions and poured the antidote to the paralysis potion into Alec’s mouth, using his magic to help him swallow. 

Alec immediately shot up, breathing heavily. Magnus sympathized with him, he knew that not being able to move could be scary. Magnus knelt so he was at eye level with his boyfriend. He knew he had to get moving but he also didn’t want Alec’s body to go into shock with all the sudden changes. 

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Alec looked at him with his beautiful hazel eyes that were full of tears. “Alec, we don’t have time to waste,” he said slowly. “I need to know what that son of a bitch did to you.”

“He injected me with a combination of angel and demon blood.”

“Shit!” Magnus exclaimed. He had to take out the blood before it did any damage. Magnus had never dealt with this exact thing before but he guessed that Alec didn’t have a lot of time before the effects took place.

Magnus conjured up a knife, “I need to make a wound so I can pull it out of your system.” 

Alec nodded, his eyes full of trust. 

Magnus opened up Alec’s arm and started to magically draw out the demonic angel blood. He didn’t want to keep Alec’s arm open for too long, he didn’t want him to lose too much of his own blood. Magnus asked him how big the vial he was injected with was, wanting to know how much blood he needed to look for. 

The blood came out of him in a stream and Magnus discarded it into one of the bowls he used when he brewed potions. When Magnus could no longer sense the bad blood, he healed up Alec’s arm. 

“Will I…be okay?” Alec asked. 

“I think so, but I’ll be constantly checking to make sure you’re okay.”

Alec nodded. Suddenly he burst into tears and Magnus pulled him into a hug. Alec buried his head against his chest, “I was scared. I didn’t know what that would do to be. I don’t want to become a monster.”

Magnus ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head, “It’s okay, darling. You’re not going to become a monster. You’re okay. I’m here now.”

Magnus held Alec to him until he fell asleep. Magnus then carried him to their bed and laid down next to him, wrapping his arm around him protectively. No one was going to harm his Alexander, never again.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Valentine's day Malec

Magnus walked into the loft, just wanting to sit down and relax. He had a tiring day, meeting with several clients. Maybe he would curl up with Alexander on the couch and watch some cheesy mundane love story. After all, it was Valentine‘s Day. Magnus wasn’t sure if he should get Alec anything, after all, Shadowhunters weren’t big on mundane holidays. He got Alec some chocolate just so he wouldn’t worry about whether or not he should get something for him. 

As he entered the loft he saw Alec standing right in the walkway, holding a bouquet of flowers. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Magnus,” he said softly. 

Magnus covered his mouth and smiled. Walking up to Alec, he kissed him, “Thank you, Alexander. I didn’t know that you celebrated.”

“Well I never celebrated before. But the only reason was because I didn’t have anyone to celebrate with…now I do.”

Magnus pulled Alec to him. Their kisses started gentle and soft, but they soon grew more passionate and hungry. As Alec pulled away, Magnus leaned in for more. It didn’t matter how many times he had kissed him before, he always wanted more of his kisses. 

“There’s more,” Alec whispered against his lips. “I made us dinner.”

Magnus gave him a quick peck before saying, “That sounds wonderful.”

“I’ve never been as happy as I am with you,” he confessed. “I can’t imagine going back or not being you boyfriend.” He rested his forehead against Magnus, “I’m so happy you chose me.”

Magnus leaned into him, “I’m glad you chose me too. I love you so much, Alexander.”

Alec smiled and kissed his forehead, “I love you too.”

Magnus pulled away just slightly so he could look at Alec fully, “After dinner would you like to watch some horrible mundane movies?”

“Yes! Those are the best!”

Magnus conjured up his present for Alec and handed it to him, “I know that you like sweet things, so I got you this.”

Alec smiled, “Thank you, I may share it with you.”

“May?” Magnus laughed.

“Yeah, I might just want to eat them all myself.”

Magnus playfully shoved him. 

Despite everything that has happened in their world, there was no where Magnus would rather be than with Alec.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cute Malec

“And then Izzy told me that that never actually happened and Jace was just making it all up!” Alec exclaimed, not able to keep his voice even.

Magnus doubled over laughing, he couldn’t stop. He was laughing so hard he couldn’t breathe, he wiped his eyes. Once he regained his composure, he looked at Alec who had an amused expression on his face.

“I can’t believe you thought he was telling the truth!” Magnus started laughing hysterically. 

“I was young! I didn’t know better!”

“That’s almost as good as the time that mundane was trying to guess how I get my magic!” Magnus gasped. He shifted in his seat and suddenly found himself falling off the couch and on the floor.

Alec snorted loudly, “How did you manage to do that?’

“I don’t know!” Magnus cackled. He reached over, grabbed Alec’s arm and pulled him onto the floor with him. Alec landed beside him, chucking. He turned to Magnus and said softly, “Now we’re both on the floor.”

Magnus grinned and put his hand on his cheek. “I love you, even though you were so gullible!”

Alec playfully shoved him, “Stop it!”

Magnus snickered, “You do realize that I’m never going to let this go.”

Alec sighed dramatically, “I know.” He couldn’t keep a straight face, his lips formed a smile and said, “That means I just need to get some embarrassing stories of you.”

“Good luck.”

Alec pushed himself up and hovered over Magnus, kissing him gently on the lips. “I’ll take that as a challenge.”


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec tries to drink away his problems when Magnus gets taken to Edom

Alec slid down the wall. His entire body felt empty inside, like there was no part of him left. He buried his face into his hands, roughly running his fingers through the tips of his hair. He looked up and gazed blankly at the wall, not even sure what emotions he was feeling at the moment. He was numb. 

He had arrived home to find a note on the table. It was from Magnus, saying that he needed to go away for awhile, away to Edom. Alec was not mad at him, he was just upset. There were so many things down there that could go wrong. He just wished that he could have been there with Magnus, making sure that he was safe.

Magnus was more than capable of taking care of himself, he knew that. He was scared for whoever crossed paths with Magnus, but that didn’t stop him from being concerned. 

Minutes passed as Alec sat there, in the dark loft. He hadn’t even bothered turning on the lights. Suddenly his phone buzzed, hopeful, Alec looked at it. No, it wasn’t him. Alec tossed his phone away from him. That was when a sob escaped him. He covered his mouth, tears starting to trail down his cheeks.

“He’s going to be okay,” Alec told himself. “He’s going to be okay. He’s going to be okay.” He repeated this to himself like a mantra. 

Eventually, Alec stood on shaky legs and headed to the fridge, pulling out a beer. He opened the bottle and flopped onto a chair. He brought the drink to his lips, swallowing a mouthful. 

He was going to do whatever he could to help Magnus out, but for tonight, he was going to drink.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:at lorenzo's party when the magic got out of crontrol and alec protected magnus, a little of the haywire magic got to alec (burning his back) before magnus stopped it. Magnus heals him, catarina thanks him, and madzie want be parted from him.

Everything happened in slow motion. One moment there was uncontrollable magic zooming around the room, the next moment Alec was yelling out, grasping at his back. Almost instantly, Magnus ran to his side and raised his arms, casting out orange magic to protect everyone, or more importantly, Alec. 

Once calm replaces the room, Magnus straightened himself up, turning to his boyfriend who was already drawing an itraze on himself. Magnus cups his face, “You okay?”

Alec nodded, “Yeah, it was just my back.” 

“Let me heal you,” Magnus whispered. He knew it wasn’t his fault that this happened but he couldn’t help but feel slightly bad since he was the one who brought Alec here. He pulled Alec to him, wrapping his arms around him. Running his hands down his back, Magnus used his healing spell. 

Alec kissed his cheek, “Thank you.”

Magnus pulled away, since he was done. “I’m just relieved that it wasn’t worse.”

At that moment Cat came with Madzie by her side. She gave Magnus a smile. “Thank you for that, if I tried to help I would have only made matters worse.”

Madzie suddenly wraps her arms around his legs, “Thank you, Magnus!”

He put his hand on her head, “You’re welcome, sweetpea. I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.”

She turned to Alec, who was giving her a big smile. He was so good with kids. “Is Alec okay?”

Alec nodded, “I’m good, nothing a little rune can’t fix.”

She nodded and gave him a hug. 

Cat smiled as she watched the two and gave Magnus a look. He knew what she was thinking, Alec was going to be a great dad one day. The thought of that made him smile to himself.

Soon Cat and Madzie had to go, after they left Magnus held Alec’s hand, “Home?”

“Home.”


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus’s response to Alec asking if he could move in and then saying bad idea? (from next weeks episode)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this isn't what happened but I wrote this before the episode soooo...

Alec’s heart nervously pounded in his chest, “I spend almost every night here…so what if I moved in?”

The pounding increased when Magnus didn’t reply immediately. “Bad idea?” he asked, feeling disappointment. He knew that Magnus loved him, there was no doubt in his mind about that, but he figured that Magnus would be all on board with this. But I guess he isn’t, Alec thought to himself. “It’s okay if you think it is, I was just thinking.”

A smile made its way onto Magnus’ face, as he walked forward and put his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea. You just caught me off guard. Of course I would love for you to move in.”

Alec smiled at him, the nervousness inside him quickly being replaced with joy. “Great! “

“To be honest I already thought you were living here. Like you moved in unofficially.”

“Well,” Alec chuckled. “I would like to make it official.”

“I would like that,” Magnus said quietly before kissing him gently. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too.” Alec almost couldn’t believe it, if someone were to have told him a year ago that he would be moving in with his boyfriend, he would have thought that it was some bad joke. Now, it’s actually happening! Now is the start of the rest of our life together, he thought as he kissed Magnus once more.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus taking care of Alec after he was stabbed in the chest with an arrow in the finale

Jace had left, leaving them alone. Magnus couldn’t help but feel like this was all his fault. He could have stopped this several times. He could have realized that Lilith was the woman he gave the potion to. He could have not gone to Edom and been there for Alec, and he would have still have his magic. 

Alec was breathing shallowly, trying his best to give Magnus a smile. Magnus brought his hand to his lips, kissing it. “I’m so sorry, Alexander. If I had come sooner…or didn‘t trade my magic…”

“No,” Alec said. “Don’t do that. You saved Jace and now we can stop Lilith. Don’t be sorry.”

Magnus nodded, “You’re going to be okay, I promise.“

“It hurts.”

Magnus moved the hand that was holding up his head and rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “Is your itraze working?”

“I think so.”

“When you’ve healed enough, I’m going to take the arrow out. Then we will go home.”

Alec nodded, eyes squinting in pain, “That sounds good.”

“Pay attention to my voice,” Magnus whispered. “It’ll make the pain go away.”

“How was your father?”

Magnus almost laughed, of course Alec chose that out of all things to talk about. “What you would expect from a Greater Demon, really. He does need to redecorate though. It’s a bit dull in there.”

Alec chuckled. “You know…now that you don’t have your magic…you can’t mess with my cooking anymore.”

Magnus exaggerated a groan, “Oh god! What have I done!” 

Alec grinned, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“It was horrendous!” Magnus could help but let out a laugh.

Alec reached out and held his hand. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else.”

Once the wound had healed up enough, it was now time to remove the arrow. Alec braced himself and tightly gripped onto Magnus’ hand as he removed it. It hurt Magnus to hear Alec’s screams, knowing that he was the cause of it. Magnus threw it to the side and handed Alec his stele. He reapplied the itraze. 

When Alec felt well enough, Magnus helped him up and they hailed a taxi. During the entire ride home, Alec was pressed up against Magnus, his face buried into his neck. Magnus knew that he was in a lot of pain.

Magnus pressed a kiss into his hair, “I got you.”

When they arrived at the loft, Magnus helped Alec change out of his clothes and helped him into bed. 

“Is there anything else you need?” he asked.

Alec didn’t reply, he just held out his open arms. Magnus got into bed and curled up next to him. Alec eventually fell asleep but Magnus couldn’t let himself relax until he saw the hole in his chest turn into a bruise. When that happened Magnus finally let himself fall asleep.


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Cooking class as a date

Alec was excited for their date. It was a cooking class, Izzy had suggested it. He figured it would do some good for Magnus, ever since his magic had been taken from him, he’s hasn’t been the same. Some of the things that used to give him joy no longer did. Alec supposed because certain things reminded Magnus of his life with magic. 

They stood next to each other behind a little counter that had some cabinets and its own oven. 

“Alright, today we’re going to make some soup,” the teacher announced happily.

Magnus gave Alec a grimace.

“What?” Alec raised his eyebrow.

“I’m making this.”

“Magnus!”

“We are NOT repeating that stew.”

“This isn’t stew,” Alec pointed out.

“It’s pretty much the same.”

That was when they both noticed that the teacher was looking at them patiently.

“Sorry,” Magnus said in a smooth voice. “We’re just discussing the difference between stew and soup.”

The lady then went on to explain the difference between the two. As she was talking Magnus says, “I suppose I could allow you to help me.”

Alec snorted, “Wow, thanks.”

After they got their pots and cutlery, they were handed some vegetables, chicken and other items. The lady showed them several steps at a time, waited for everyone to do them before showing them more. Alec did all the chopping and Magnus measured the seasonings and combined and mixed all the ingredients together. 

When Alec tried to put something into the pot, Magnus would slap his hand away, trying give him a serious look but ultimately failing by bursting into laughter. 

Alec wrapped his arm his waist and brought Magnus to him, kissing his forehead. 

Once they were done with the soup, it was time to taste it. Magnus held the spoon out to Alec. It was pretty good. “It’s terrible,” Alec said with a straight face.

“What?” Magnus exclaimed before tasting it. He then playfully glared at Alec, “You liar!”

Alec laughed, “Sorry, I just had to.” 

As they were leaving the building, Alec turned to Magnus and asked, “How are you feeling today?” 

Magnus shrugged, “That class was the best part of today, thank you.”

Alec held his hand, “I’m here for you, whenever you need me.”

Magnus smiled, “I know.”


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Malec when they're young (like 13-15) realize they have feelings for each other and think it's gross then come to accept it

Alec didn’t know what to do. He had suspected that there was something up these past few months. Whenever he saw Magnus, he automatically felt giddy. At first he had just assumed that it was just because they had been best friends since middle school. It wasn’t long before Alec realized that it was something different. He liked Magnus, liked him more than a friend. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship and he was also scared about what everyone would think, especially his parents. He was only fifteen, it wasn’t like he was an adult and could support himself on his own.   
He decided that it was for the best that he distanced himself from Magnus, hopefully then his feelings would go away. Once that happened he could pick up back where they started. 

 

Magnus was upset, Alec was constantly canceling on their plans and he rarely came over. Magnus knew what had happened. Alec had realized that he had feelings for him. Magnus didn’t blame him from distancing himself, he probably felt awkward with the fact that his best friend had a crush on him. Magnus guessed that this change was just something he had to live with. 

 

It was lunchtime, Alec was sitting with Izzy and Jace. Izzy started to wave at someone, Alec paid no attention, Izzy had a lot of friends. It wasn’t until he felt someone sit across from him, he bothered to look up. Shit, it was Magnus, they hadn’t talked for a week. 

“Oh! I just remembered that I have to meet up with Clary!” Izzy exclaimed. “Come on, Jace!” The two of them quickly hurried away. Alec rolled his eyes, of course they planned this.

“Alexander…I mean Alec,” Magnus said. Alec’s stomach dropped, Magnus never called him Alec. Did he know? “I’m so sorry.”

“No, don’t be, it’s my fault.”

“How? I’m the one who likes you.”

“Wait what?”

Magnus’ eyes widened, “Oh…you mean you didn’t know. Then…why have you been ignoring me?”

Magnus liked him too! Should he tell him? Magnus deserved to know. “I like you too. I didn’t want anything to happen.”

“Oh,” Magnus said a little sadly. “I understand.”

Shit! Magnus thought that Alec was rejecting him. “No!” he said a little too loudly. “I meant that I didn’t want you to find out because I thought you would be uncomfortable.” 

“Oh…would you want to go out on a date?”

Did he? Did he want people to know yet? Then again if he said no that meant he would probably never be able to be with Magnus which would be awful as well. He couldn’t live without Magnus. Eventually he said, “Yes.”

Magnus grinned, and that was when Alec knew the entire thing was worth it. He awkwardly reached across the table and put his hand on Magnus’. Magnus smiled softly, “I’ve waited so long for this.”

“Me too.”


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original: Alec comforts Magnus who's upset about losing his powers

Alec opened the door to the loft and was surprised to find that it was silent. That was odd, Magnus was supposed to be home. He started to make his way to the couch when he heard a sound coming from their bedroom. He heard it again…it almost sounded like a sob.

He opened the door slowly to see Magnus all hunched up on the floor by their unmade bed. He knelt next to his boyfriend and put his hand on his shoulder. “Magnus? What’s wrong?”

Magnus shook his head, briefly burying his face in his hands before saying, “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” What was wrong? Magnus had been perfectly fine since that night Lilith was banished. What had changed? “Magnus, please, what happened?”

Magnus looked at Alec with the most pained expression, “I went to go make our bed and when I snapped my fingers nothing happened. I keep forgetting. I keep forgetting that it’s gone.”

Alec knew that Magnus was upset about his magic being taken away, but when he asked him about it he said that he would be okay. Alec never realized to what extent Magnus was hurting. 

“What am I, Alexander? Without it I’m nothing.”

“No-.” 

“I am! I don’t have my magic, I don’t have my immortality…I don’t even have my cat eyes. It’s like…my whole life before this never even existed.” He paused, tears streaming down his face. “What am I now, Alexander?” The pain in his voice made Alec want to cry himself, he pulled Magnus into an embrace, holding him tightly. 

“You are Magnus Bane, a prince hell, a wonderful man and the love of my life. You may not be a warlock anymore, but that doesn’t erase what you did or who you are. You saved everyone from Lilith, we wouldn’t have been able to do that without you. Just because you’re now mortal and don’t have any magic it doesn’t mean you’re not my Magnus.”

“I used to feel it, you know. That magic running through me, it’s something that you learned to ignore…I would give anything to feel it again.”

Alec kissed his hair, which had become a lot flatter since that one night. “I know, but if I had to choose between you or your magic I would always choose you.”

“What difference does that make?”

“It means that I’m never going to leave you, that I’m always going to be here for you. I’ll help you learn to cope, I promise.”

Magnus was silent for a second, Alec wondered if he said something wrong until Magnus said, “Can you…just hold me right now?”

“Of course.” 

They settled into a more comfortable position. Alec wiped away all of Magnus’ tears and wiped away the new ones that had fallen. He hated seeing him like this. Magnus was the most amazing man he had ever met, he deserved so much more than this. Alec didn’t know what he was going to do but he knew whatever it was, he was going to fix this, for him.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: After the 3A finale Alec's wound is worse than he thought and Magnus calls Catarina to heal him

The itraze wasn’t working. Magnus felt himself starting to panic. Blood was still coming out of the wound and Magnus could tell that Alec was getting sleepy. His eyes were half open and he was blinking slowly. With shaking hands, he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Catarina.

“Magnus? What’s wrong?” she asked.

“He’s dying, Cat. Alec, h-he’s dying. I can’t-”

“I’ll be right there,” Magnus didn’t know what he would do without her. He hung up and turned his attention back to Alec. He was reaching out to him. Magnus grabbed onto his hand once more, “It’s okay, darling. Cat is going to help you, I promise. I promise nothing bad is going to happen to you.” He felt himself start to tear up. He silently scolded himself, he shouldn’t be getting upset right now, he needed to keep his thoughts together. It was just all of the day’s events were finally catching up to him, he saw his horrible father, lost his magic, now is losing his boyfriend. 

“I love you,” Alec said, his voice was so quiet, Magnus could barely comprehend what he was saying. 

“I love you too, Alexander. Just stay with me for a little longer, we’ll be okay.”

Alec’s breathing was shallow, Magnus knew he didn’t have much longer until Alec passed out. 

A portal opened up next to him and Catarina rushed out. She knelt next to him and started her healing spell. Alec let out a hiss when the magic hit him, Magnus rubbed soothing circles into his hand. 

“Magnus?” Cat asked slowly. “Why couldn’t you do it?” 

“I gave my magic to my father…to get Lilith out of Jace’s head.”

She gave him a look that indicated that this conversation wasn’t over. “Alec?” she asked. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. But I can feel the magic working.”

“That’s good,” she smiled. She turned to Magnus, “I’m going to need you to remove the arrow now.”

Magnus nodded and grabbed onto it. “I’m going to take it out on three. One, two, three!” He yanked the arrow out of Alec’s chest. Alec groaned in pain, breathing quickly. Magnus threw the arrow aside and held Alec’s head in his lap. “We’re almost done, Alexander. It’s okay.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

Once Catarina was done she opened up another portal and said, “Take your man home, I’ll check in later to make sure he’s okay.” She reached out her hand and helped Alec up. She brought him into a hug and whispered in his ear. Magnus couldn’t hear it but he knew Cat well enough to know what she was saying, “Take care of him.”

She then hugged Magnus, “I’m glad that I could help, I’ll see you see, Magnus.” She waved her hand, opening a portal. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and walked into it with him.


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: for whatever reason, alec has to choose between magnus and jace... and he chooses magnus without even the slightest hesitation. bonus points if magnus had been completely sure alec would choose jace and was resigned to it (not angry, just kinda insecure) and is totally shocked when alec chooses him without even thinking about it

Alec couldn’t believe what was happening. They were investigating calls about two rogue vampires. They had split up from Clary and Izzy, leaving Alec with Magnus and Jace. The night was quiet. They weren’t able to find any evidence that the vampires had been in the area. 

Suddenly, Alec felt his bow being take from him. Before he could even react, it was gone. He turned towards his parabatai and boyfriend to see them being restrained, their weapons cast aside, out of reach.  
“Let them go,” Alec said through gritted teeth.

They were both young women. The only holding onto Magnus dragged her nail down his neck, against his jugular vein. As Alec tried to move forward, she removed her finger and waved it at him. “No, no, don’t do that.” She grinned about this, “How about this? You choose which one lives.”

“Let them go, you’re making this worse for the two of you.” 

She laughed, “No, you have to choose. Hurry, we are hungry.”

Alec knew she wasn’t going to budge. He had to choose. He knew who he was going to choose. There wasn’t really a choice at all. As he opened his mouth to say something, he saw Magnus giving him an understanding nod. “Save Magnus, the one you’re holding,” Alec said. 

Magnus’ eyes widen, as if he were surprised as she pushed him forward. Alec grabbed onto his arm pulling his towards him. Magnus looked back at Jace, he was giving Alec a reassuring smile. 

Before anything else could happen, there was a snap of a whip and the vampire holding Jace was yanked away from him. Clary and Izzy were there, using the special vampire restraining weapons they got at the Institute. “We’ll bring them to Raphael,” Clary said. 

Alec thanked them, if it weren’t for them, Jace would have been killed. 

Once things were calm, Magnus pulled him into a hug, “I didn’t think that you would choose me.”

“What? Magnus are you crazy? There was never any thinking about it. I will always choose you.”

“I guess I just thought that you would choose your brother, your parabatai instead of me.”

Alec shook his head, “I do love Jace, he is my brother, but you’re my boyfriend. I love you way too much to ever let you go. I don’t think I could ever live without you. Jace knows that, and that’s why he isn’t mad.”

Magnus hugged him again, more tightly than before. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys probably know, Shadowhunters was canceled last week, but hope isn't lost! We have millions of tweets about our cause, a GoFundMe, a petition with over 100,000 signatures and have had celebrities tweet about us! Please join our fight in saving our show. My Tumblr has a bunch of information about who to contact, links and the Twitter tag schedule! If we work together we can all save our show!


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Magnus gets hurt without his magic and Alec has to save him

Alec always worried about Magnus getting hurt, even when he had magic. However, he had come to realize that even though he worried, he always knew that Magnus would be okay. He was one of the most powerful warlocks he’d met, a little injury wouldn’t affect him. 

That was why when Alec heard him yell out in pain and collapse onto the ground, he waited for Magnus to zap the oncoming demon. After a second, Alec remembered: Magnus was a mortal now, he couldn’t disintegrate a demon with a snap of his fingers. 

Alec sprinted towards him, shooting the demon with an arrow. He hit it right in the head, blasting it to many pieces. He crouched next to Magnus, he was hunched up, his eyes shut tight with pain. 

“Magnus? Where are you hurt?”

Magnus opened his eyes and straightened himself out, revealing a long gash that went across his stomach. It wasn’t too deep, thankfully. Alec then studied him more, noticing that his shoulder was sticking out in a weird angle. He dislocated it. He helped Magnus sit up. “I’m going to pop your shoulder back in.”

Magnus nodded, “I think my hand in broken too.” 

Alec looked down, Magnus was right, his hand was definitely broken. “I’ll call Cat,” he said softly, kissing his forehead. “But I’m putting your shoulder in place.”

Magnus smiled at him, “She can fix it too.”

Alec shook his head, “No, I have to do this. It’s my fault that you lost your powers in the first place, I have to help.”

Magnus put his good hand on Alec’s cheek, “It’s not your fault, Alexander, don’t you ever think that.”

Alec didn’t agree, but he also didn’t want to argue. Instead, he nodded and focused on his shoulder. “Ready,” Alec asked when he placed his hands. As Magnus nodded, Alec shifted his hands, popping the shoulder. Magnus let out a hiss before experimentally moving his shoulder around. “It’s good.”

Pulling out his phone, Alec dialed up Catarina. She was there momentarily. She smiled at them, “I should have known that you would still willingly go demon hunting.”

Magnus waved the good hand, “You know me, I can’t miss the action.”

She chuckled and knelt down, starting the healing process. Alec put his hand on Magnus’ back, rubbing it. “You’re okay,” he whispered in his ear. “I love you. I’m going to protect you and I’ll never let anything hurt you again.”

“Alexander,” he murmured, “I can take care of myself.”

“I know, but that doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to help out with the #saveshadowhunters campaign! We can do this!


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Something fluffy for pride month

Alec woke up, he rubbed at his eyes, he needed to go to the Institute. Just as he was about to sit up, he remembered, he had the day off today. Things had been extremely stressful lately and Magnus finally convinced him that he deserved a break. 

Closing his eyes, Alec tried to get comfortable again. He laid there for awhile, gradually getting more and more frustrated, he knew that he wasn’t going to be falling asleep any time soon. 

He turned to face Magnus, he was laying on his back, with a faint smile on his face. Alec smiled, even when he was asleep, Magnus still looked amazing. Alec slowly scooted towards him, not wanting to disturb him. He rested his head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. How was is possible for someone to smell so nice? 

Alec laid there for a bit before he felt Magnus shift, he looked up to see him looking at him. “It’s your day off, Alexander, the least you could do was sleep in.”

“I couldn’t.”

Magnus groaned. “Even though we’re both awake, don’t expect me to get out of bed, it’s too early.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.” Alec threw his arm over his chest, pulling him closer. 

Magnus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alec in return. Alec didn’t know what it was about Magnus, even though they had been together for awhile, every time Magnus kissed him, held him or even talked to him, he just felt happy. No matter what the situation was, Magnus somehow made him feel better. 

“I wish we could do this more often, lay here, not having work to worry about.” Alec said.

“Me too,” Magnus kissed the top of his head. 

Alec tilted his head up and kissed Magnus softly. Their kisses were gentle, with no heat to them. Magnus cupped Alec’s face, moving from his lips, to his cheeks to his forehead. He had the most adoring look on his face, it made Alec flush. 

“I love you,” Alec said, turning his head so he could kiss Magnus’ palm. 

“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to help #saveshadowhunters


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Where Madzie calls Magnus and Alec dad and papa for the time

Alec always loved having Madzie over. He adored children, probably because of Max. There was a part of Alec that wanted kids of his own but there was also a part of him that didn’t want to put the child through what he did when he was younger, being forced to take care of himself and his siblings from such a young age and never really having a childhood. 

Alec supposed that was the reason why the days they watched Madzie were some of the best days. He would do anything for her, she was such a smart and caring little girl and honestly, Alec knew that both he and Magnus would give her the world if they could.

Alec was making breakfast for the both of them, Magnus was very obviously sneaking some of the chocolate chips he had for the pancakes. Alec swatted him with the spatula, which caused Madzie to laugh.  
As Alec handed her the plate of pancakes she said, “Thanks, Dad.”

Alec smiled at her, and acted like it was no big deal even though deep down his heart was thumping with excitement. He felt so warm inside. He glanced at Magnus, who knew could sense the surprise and happiness. Magnus stood up and kissed Alec’s cheek. 

 

Later that day, when they were settling in for a movie night, Magnus asked, “Hey, Madzie, what movie do you want to watch?”

She looked through their options and finally said, “This one, Papa.”

Alec watched as Magnus froze, it was almost as if he had a look of disbelief on his face. Alec had felt a similar feeling earlier but he knew that with Magnus it was different. Magnus couldn’t have children of his own, and for this little girl to think of him as a father…Alec had no clue what Magnus must be feeling right now but it must have been a mixture of many feelings. “Sure thing, Sweet Pea,” Magnus eventually replied. 

 

When Catarina came to pick her up in the morning, they explained to her what had happened. She smiled at them, “I mean, it makes sense, you two are really the only father figures she’s ever known. I’m glad she has you two.”

After the all hug and bid their goodbyes, Magnus pulled Alec into a hug, “I love her so much.”

“It makes me want to have kids of our own…some day,” Alec said, not wanting to make it seem like he was in a rush.

“Yeah, I would like that.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: A situation where Rafe and Max accidentally portal to present day Alexander’s office aka Magnus and Alec learn about Max and Rafe beforehand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With 3B being less than a month away, I'm building up the hype by writing prompts again! Send me one on my Tumblr! And remember to watch the show LEGALLY on February 25th!
> 
> #saveshadowhunters

Alec sighed as he put his signature at the bottom of one of the papers he can to go over. He glanced at the clock on the walk, Magnus should be there any moment.   
As he put down his pen, a portal appeared in his office, Magnus stepped through. Alec stood up and pulled Magnus towards him. 

“Missed me?” Magnus teased. 

“Always.”

Magnus put his hands on Alec’s hips, pushing him against the desk. “I missed you too.” He kissed him softly. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Magnus’ hands started to trail downwards. 

The sound of a portal made them break apart. Alec was taken aback to see two young boys standing in his office. There was a little blue boy, a warlock, and a young shadowhunter, who looked old enough to have received his first rune. 

The warlock boy’s eyes widened, he was about to say something when the shadowhunter boy shushed him. 

“Hello, boys,” Magnus said gently. “Can we help you with something?’

Alec glanced at Magnus, he wondered if Magnus thought the same thing too: why was a warlock child with a shadowhunter child? Alec, of course, thought that there should be nothing considered wrong with that. However, he knew his kind, there was nothing normal about this.

“We didn’t mean to portal here, my brother– I mean friend was trying to portal and it went wrong.”

Magnus raised his eyebrow, “It’s very hard for an adult warlock to portal to a place they never been, you must be quite strong, little one.”

“T-thanks,” the boy stammered.

“Who are your parents? We can contact them to pick you up, or we can find them,” Alec said, not forgetting the fact that the shadowhunter said, “brother.”

“No need for that!” the shadowhunter boy said a little too quickly. “We’ll find our way back home, right, Max?”

“Actually, Rafe, I don’t think I can portal us back,” Max whispered. 

“Well, me and Magnus can figure something out. Just tell us a little about yourself. “ 

Rafe started to shake his head at Max, Alec could see that Max was tearing up. He walked up to him and crouched, “Hey, it’s going to be okay.” To his surprise, the little boy hugged him tightly. 

“I was the one who found the spell, its my fault.”

“What spell was it? I can reverse it,” Magnus said, as he approached them.

“Time travel,” he murmured. 

“Max!” exclaimed Rafe. 

“We have to tell them!”

“Tell us what?” Alec asked gently. 

“Rafe wanted to see what you guys looked like years ago.”

“So you’re from the future?” Magnus pressed. “And you know us?”

Max nodded. “You’re…you’re–.”

“Our parents,” Rafe finished. “You adopted us, Max was abandoned and my parents were killed. I’m sorry, we know that we shouldn’t have done this, we were just curious.”

Alec looked at Magnus in disbelief. “You two are our sons?”

They both nodded. “By the angel,” Alec whispered. “Come here.” He hugged the two boys. 

When Alec pulled away, they went to Magnus and hugged him too. “I can magic you guys back home,” Magnus told them.

Max nodded, “Please, don’t forget about us. We don’t want another family!”

“Of course we won’t,” Magnus replied. “I’m excited to get to know you two.”

 

It took an hour but Magnus was able to figure out how to reverse the spell. When Max and Rafael were gone, he said to Alec, “Wow, I can’t believe that we have kids.”

“We’re not even married yet!” Alec chuckled. 

Magnus smiled, “Not yet.”

“I can’t wait until those boys are ours, they seemed great.”

“I know,” Magnus sighed. “At least we know now that whatever happens these next few years, we’ll survive it.”

Alec pulled him into a hug, “I love you so much.”


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Alec's reaction to Magnus' seizure from the 3B trailer

Everything happened in slow motion. One minute he was talking to Magnus and the minute the smile dropped from his face, he looked at Alec, but before he could say anything, he fell. As he hit the ground, his body seemed to bounce a little off the floor. 

That was when he started seizing, his body convulsed uncontrollably, spit flew out of his mouth. Alec rushed over to Magnus’ side and put his hand under Magnus’ head, so he could prevent it from smacking the ground. He didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t as if he could draw an itraze on him. This was bad. He didn’t know why this was happening or if Magnus would even be able to make it. His hands shook. He was lost, and it killed him that he couldn’t even help the man he loved. His stomach dropped and nausea filled him when he saw blood drip out of Magnus’ nose. The blood flowed down his face and started going into his mouth. 

“Magnus,” he begged. “Please.” He didn’t even know why he was pleading, it wasn’t as if Magnus could make himself stop. Tears fell down his face, he didn’t remember the last time he had felt so hopeless.   
Soon, Magnus’ convulsions started to slow into a stop. His eyes were closed, he wasn’t moving. Alec quickly put two fingers to his neck, and searched for a pulse. He let out a breath of relief when he felt the faint but consistent beating. 

Cat! he thought to himself. She’ll be able to help! He looked around the room for his phone and felt his pocket, it wasn’t there. “Dammit!” he exclaimed. He knew it was in their room but he didn’t want to leave Magnus by himself. What if he started seizing again? 

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ clammy cheek. “Magnus, please. I can’t–,” he choked. “I can’t live without you. I can’t lose you. I don’t know what to do.” He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Magnus was the one for him, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing him ever, especially not now, when they were still in the early days of their relationship. “Magnus.”

Magnus’ eyes slowly opened; he looked at Alec with an exhausted expression. “Alexander? What happened?” his voice was raspy.

“I- I don’t know. You had a seizure. I’ll call Cat!” he sprinted to their room and quickly phoned her. By the time she had answered, Alec was already back at Magnus’ side. He was very weak and didn’t even seem to be considering getting up. 

“Cat, please come, it’s Magnus!” 

“Okay, let me just get someone to look over my patient, I’ll be there in a second.”

“Thank you,” he hung up. “She’s coming,” he told his boyfriend.

“Okay.”

Alec leaned over him and put his head on Magnus’ chest, the closest he could get to hugging him. “I love you, Magnus. You’re going to be okay, I promise.”

He felt a weak hand close around his wrist. “I know, darling. I love you too.” 

“We’re okay,” Alec reiterated just as Cat portaled in. 

Alec moved away so she could look at him, but he hated not being able to touch him. Cat’s blue magic surrounded him. “I can’t tell exactly what happened but he’s stable. I’ll keep searching, I have the feeling I’ll find the cause soon.”

A sob escaped Alec, “Thank the angel.” He sat next to Magnus and held his hand as Cat continued to search for the answer.


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: something domestic, maybe them cooking and/or watching a movie together - maybe Magnus wants to show him one of his favourite movies and Alec is sceptical at first cause he never really watches stuff but then gets really into it?

“We should have a movie night,” Magnus says after dinner.

“Okay,” Alec replies, his tone rather indifferent. 

“What? Do you not want to watch anything?”

Alec shrugs, “I mean, I don’t really watch movies.”

“Well that’s about to change! After you watch the movie I picked, you’re going to want to see so many more.” Magnus stands up and beckons Alec to follow. Magnus can’t help but smirk when he sees Alec playfully roll his eyes. 

Magnus gently shoves Alec onto the couch and sits next to him. 

“What are we going to watch?”

“It’s this movie I watched with Madzie the other night.”

“A kid’s movie?”

“Trust me, you’re going to love it. It’s called How to Train Your Dragon.”

“You can’t train a dragon, they’re a demon.” 

Magnus knows that Alec is just pulling his leg. He sighs and kisses him, “Just watch it.”

“Okay, but afterwards, I’m choosing what we’re doing!”

When the movie starts playing, Alec is clearly bored. Magnus curls up against him. He knows that Alec will change his mind soon. 

About half an hour into the movie, Alec’s mood starts to change, he’s sitting up, getting closer to the edge of his seat. When Hiccup puts his hand forward to touch Toothless the dragon and the dragon nudges him, Alec says, “By the angel that’s cute.”

As the movie neared its climax, Alec was getting mad that the main character was being forced to do something because it “followed tradition.” Magnus could tell that in a way, it was hitting home with him. 

When Toothless was taken away Alec starts to mutter, “How could he do that to him? He was just being protective. He wasn’t going to hurt them!”

When the credits pop onto the screen, Magnus turns to Alec with a smug expression on his face. “I told you.” 

“Shut up,” he pouts.

Magnus pulls his boyfriend towards him, and whispers in his ear, “Do you want a dragon now?” 

“Yes.”

Laughing, Magnus plants a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for watching it with me. Now, like I promised, we can do something you want to do.”

Alec is silent for a second, “Is there a sequel?”

“Yes.”

“Can we watch that?”

“I told you!” 

“You’re never going to let me live this down, will you?”

“Nope! I don’t know why you would ever doubt me, Alexander. After all, I do have excellent tastes.”

“You do.” Alec puts his arm around Magnus as Magnus snaps his fingers, causing the second movie to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and send me a prompt on my Tumblr (malecstele)


End file.
